ReBirth: Hunter
by 0n3dgeGaming
Summary: In a parallel universe where Bryce, Plutia, and Alex (Gender-bent version of Bryce) Get sent to Remnant, they must find a way to get back home, all while surviving Beacon, The White Fang (And/or Cinder) looking for Bryce, and the OH SO LOVELY issue of that little voice at the back of Bryce's head. This Cannot End Well. (Special thanks to Tehg200 for his OC Tehg) (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Enter Remnant!

**(Author's Note)**

 **So... i really just couldn't keep this idea inside for as long as I thought I would.**

 **So yeah if you haven't already guessed what this is from the title. This is a Rwby Side story... with Plutia And Alex.**

 **So... this is actually something that came to me a few days ago while working on chapter 13.**

 **But basically this is a story that has nothing to do with the main plot. So with that out of the way let's begin.**

* * *

 _ **Location Error:**_ **Unknown.**

This is not my day... everything was going so well. Then Arfoire used some gauntlet to keep me from moving.

Needless to say that everything went to shit.

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was Plutia next to me... and a Genderbent version of me?

Just then a bunch of images flashed through my mind. Of an adventure that I never went on. Damn, I liked Fairy Fencer F.

As I stood up to take in my surroundings, Plutia woke up.

"Mhhhh... Morning Bryce." Said Plutia "Why are we on the grass. And who's that?"

"No clue, to both questions." I said.

Just then her eyes opened up.

"Ugh... that's just great... what happened?" She asked and she got up. Then she noticed us.

"Oh Bryce, where are we?" She asked.

"Who... who are you?" Plutia asked her.

"I'm Alex. Bryce's Fairy partner... who are you." Said Alex.

Oh this is not going to end well... However before the situation could escalate further...

 ***Snarl***

"What was that?" Asked Alex.

"I'm think we're going to find out." I answered drawing my sword.

Just then, a wolf looking creature appeared out of nowhere. It saw me and charged.

"Here we go!" I shouted as I blocked it's swipe at my head and swung... and it's dead now. Huh.

"That was surprisingly easier then I thought it would be." I answered the unasked question.

"Come on let's get out of here." Said Alex "I don't like this... it doesn't feel safe."

"I agree with her... come on Bryce." Said Plutia.

"Alright, let's move." I said as we walked in a random direction.

* * *

"Hey Oz... you're getting the readings as well right?" A man asked another.

"Yes and that means other will too... I need you to find where the signal is located and bring the source here. We can't have them get to it first." Said the man opposite to the other.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So... what do you guys think...**

 **Man I am putting so much on my plate.**

 **Anyways this will be updated once or twice a week, mainly so I can focus on Re;Birth: Fencer.**

 **So until next Time.**

 **DFTBA**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Team BAPT

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Re;Birth: Hunter.**

 **I might make it Hunters... I'm debating.**

 **So... yeah this is something I have too many ideas for so I'm not done yet!**

 **Alright Alex get over here!**

"Yeah?"

 **Disclaimer. NOW!**

"0n3dgeGaming doesn't own RWBY or Hyperdimension Neptunia. He only owns the story and his oc's"

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Forever Falls.**

 **POV 1st.**

"Hya!"

"that's another." Said Alex walking up to me as I destroyed another of these creatures.

"I… don't think we're really getting anywhere. It just feels like we're going deeper in." I said uncertainty

"Aww…. I wanna nap." Said Plutia.

"Alex do me a favor and give Plutia a piggy back ride." I said to her.

"what!? Why me?" she asked in annoyance.

"Well annoys it is I am not leaving a friend, much less my girlfriend behind. AND I'm the only one with an effective weapon." I answered truthfully.

"Fine… get over here Plutia." Said Alex.

"Really? Yay!" Said Plutia. All of us were completely unaware of someone with answered giant sword on his back watching us.

"That must be them…. I'm not drunk enough for this." Said the man. He kept off the branch and started walking towards them.

"See anything yet Plutia?" asked Alex.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"If I'm stuck carrying you, you're going to be our lookout." Said Alex

"Shh….. you here that." I said to them. A second later 3 bear looking like things ran at us.

"You two get behind me!" I shouted at them, they complied.

The Bears surrounded us, then wolves came as well soon we were surrounded by around 15 of the see guys.

"Bryce please tell me you have this under control." said Alex hopefully.

"I'll be honest, I don't really believe I have this." I said.

Just the one of the bears head exploded. The body disintegrated just like the others.

Standing behind the corpse was a man. Hmm… let's see, cross check, Awesome hair check, cape check, Drunken stance to him…. Check. This was the infamous Qrow Branwen. I'm am so going to fanboy later.

"You guys alright?" he asked before firing another shot into where I assume a wolf would of had Balls I'd it had some to begin with.

"Peachy. Help would be greatly appreciated." I answered honestly.

"then let's end this quick." He Said.

"Right." I nodded before charging a Wolf and slicing it open, proceeding to do the same to the others.

it took us 25 seconds…. Not bad,I've done better alone… but with Plutia and Alex…

"I can't thank you enough for the help." I said.

"You can start thanking me by telling me why you're here." he said.

"Right." I then proceeded to tell him my story. Since this was Crow of all people, I'm pretty sure he would Believe it.

"so… that's a story if I've ever heard one." he said, Not sounding believing

"I can prove it." I say.

"Really? Try me." he said

"Queen, Has, Pawns." I say in a 'I've won' type of tone.

"...who are you three?" he asked.

"I'm Bryce, that's Alex and the girl on her back is my girlfriend Plutia." I said.

"Girlfriend she looks 12." he says.

"she's older than she looks." I said. "so we introduced ourselves, who are you?"

"Qrow Branwen. At your service." Said the now identified Qrow.

"Nice to meet you Qrow." I said shaking his hand. "Question, what have you been drinking and where can I get some."

* * *

So we met Qrow and he brought us to an airship. We got on and it started heading off.

"so… where are we headed." asked Alex.

"A colleague of mine wants to meet you." Said Qrow. "Also I'm not the only one who was surprised at first about those two." directing the question to me and Plutia, who had passed out on my shoulder.

"You have no idea." she said.

"we're here." said Qrow.

I looked out my Window to see our destination. *Buzz* I looked at my phone

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Beacon Academy**

"Wow." said Plutia in amazement at the Academy.

"Welcome to Beacon." said Qrow.

We got off the Airship and walked To what I presume is the headmaster's office.

"Well well well," Alex says walking in. "If it isn't the great wizard of Oz." Goodwitch gives an Annoyed Sigh.

Ozpin raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not apologizing." said Alex to Goodwitch.

"Anyways, I'd like to take this opportunity to welcome you to Beacon. I'm Ozpin, my good friend next to me is Goodwitch, and u Beleive you and Qrow have already been acquainted." he said.

"This is true." Said Qrow.

"So… why did you send Qrow to get us." I ask.

"A few hours ago we encounter a energy surge." said Ozpin "The energy was unable to even be scaled on our highest scales."

"It's a bigger energy than 'that'" Said Qrow.

"That?" asked Alex.

"It's nothing Important." said Goodwitch.

I kept my line of sight on Ozpin.

"So if that's the case…. Why are we here." I asked him

"You're not from Remnant. And from the get go, that leaves on of you as the energy source we encountered." said Goodwitch.

"What was your first guess." I asked.

"Your Phone. It's not a scroll. Also you told me this already." Said Qrow.

"Oh yeah…" Said Plutia.

"So this means what exactly?" Asks Alex.

Ozpin looks at Goodwitch. She gives him a look that I read as 'You're choice'.

"You're not the only one who's not from remnant. We have one other that showed up here earlier." said Ozpin.

"Who?" I asked.

* * *

"you've got to be sh*ting me." I said. In front of us was… "Tehg?"

"Bryce? What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Well this really wasn't a planned trip." I say to him.

"It seems you two know each other." said Qrow.

"we've met before." said Tehg. "So…. Who's the Genderbent you?"

"That's Alex." I said

"Hello."

Tehg looks around. His eyes land on Ozpin.

"So what were you saying earlier?" I asked him.

"I'd like to offer you a place at Beacon. From the fact that all 4 of you know each other. But you will all need weapons." said Ozpin.

"what do you guys think?" I asked them. After 3 minutes a mutual vote came up.

"We accept." I said.

"Well then, Team….. BAPT. (Baptism) Welcome to Beacon.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **One down…. A lot of stuff to go.**

 **Anyways I'd like to thank Tehg2000 for letting me use His oc Tehg.**

 **And until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter The Moustache

**(Author's Note)**

 **I have no words…. Welp This is a Thing.**

 **I recently had gotten into a car accident and hit my head… I'm fine, I just have slight headaches every now and then.**

 **Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

 **POV 1st**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Team BAPT's room.**

"So I don't Believe the lot of us have had a good opportunity to get to know each other." says Tehg. I nod, agreeing with his idea.

"I actually have a question…. I know I have my Weapon but, what about you guys?" I ask Them. "Considering that we're now going to a school that trains kids to kill monsters….. you all are going to have to fight."

"Hmm…. Bryce does have a point." says Alex. "Plutia what do you think?"

"Hmm…. Why can't I just use what I normally use?"

"Well we _are_ in a place where these monsters are trying to make Humanity extinct. With a burning passion for it I might add." says Tehg. "I'm pretty sure a plushie won't be the greatest idea."

"Or.. I don't know… we could armour plate the inside of one." I say giving my two cents.

"That Might work… Alex mark it down." Says Tehg.

"Kay."

"Now what about you Tehg?" I ask him.

"I used to use a sword…. But I could try a battle axe, and this Is a place where every weapon 'is also a gun' right?" Asks Tehg, I nod and he continues. "then let's make it a shotgun as well. Kinda like the blaze of glory from halo 5."

"I'm down for that." says Alex as she writes it down.

"Now for alex…." I begin. "How good is your aim?"

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Beacon Armoury.**

We arrived a few minutes later at the Armoury, I won't lie… it's impressive.

"Wow, this place is enormous!" Said Alex in awe.

"Welcome team BAPT. I feel it's time to get you equipped." says a tall burly man with the most Amazing mustache~ (vegeta saying moustache) I have ever seen.

"My god look at that mustache! Truly this is the work of forces beyond our compression!" yelled Alex.

And so the other members of team BAPT…

Face meet Palm. Rinse and repeat.

"Anyways…" he began. "My name is Professor Port. I'll be teaching you Grim studies during school hours."

"Nice to meet you Moustache. Now then to the weapons!" Said Alex. Rinse and repeat guys.

"Yes… let's. Now I'd like to introduce you to the person who will be helping you…. Where is she?" asked Port looking around.

"found her." I say looking over my shoulder to a girl looking at my Weapon in awe.

"what are you? Hmm… looks like a sword, hunk of metal looks to be magnetic…. Maybe a gun of sorts…" She said.

"I'd like to introduce Ruby." said Port.

"Oh! Hi, I'm ruby. I'm a bit of a weapons geek when it comes to things like this." Said the now identified Ruby.

"...okay then." I said shaking her hand.

"So who's first?" asked Ruby.

"That would be plutia… and word of note…. Just go with it." I said to her.

"Okay?" she said before walking off.

 **(Later)**

"and we're done!" Said Ruby walking out with Plutia… who was holding a plushie version of me wearing my armour (raider helmet (halo 4) and cross between Recon armour (halo 4) and power suit from metroid.)

"So how good of a weapon is it?" I asked.

"Good enough for what she needs it for." said Ruby. "Little disappointed she didn't want it to also be a gun."

"Not everything needs to be a gun." I tell her.

"They do too!" says Ruby in defiance.

"Can I just get my Weapon made Please?" says Tehg, generally fed up with waiting.

"all right, come on."

 **(Later)**

"and…. There we go." said Ruby entering the main room.

"That weapon looks awesome." said Alex.

The shotgun did look like the blaze of glory. I you put blades across the top. Tehg transformed his weapon, it turns into battle axe that has a bladed guard.

"Sweet merciful Plutia." I said as I looked at the weapon.

"Oh! My turn!" yelled Alex

* * *

So… Alex has become our dedicated Sniper.

Her weapon is a DMR crossed with a hammer. It was a weird weapon in theory…. But it worked none the less.

"this is so AWESOME!" Said Alex.

"hey Ruby… can I get some help with a couple of things?" I asked her.

"Sure. What do you need?"

 **(Later…. Again)**

I walked out of the room. I have to say Ruby… the others dealt with her well. It was either that or she hadn't seen a weapon like mine before.

"Nice gauntlets Bryce." said Tehg.

"thanks…. Where's Plutia?" I asked him.

"she's over here." said Alex currently giving Plutia a piggy back ride.

"Well I believe now that you have your weapons, it's time for your initiation." Said Ozpin who walked in.

"They haven't had enough time with their weapons to learn how to-" Tehg interrupted Ruby "We're ready sir."

"Are we?" asked Plutia sleepily before Alex lightly elbowed her.

"Yes." said Alex.

"Very well…. Ruby could you escort them to the cliffs."

"Okay…."

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Beacon Cliffs above the Emerald Forest.**

"Today you're abilities shall be evaluated in the emerald forest. Your task will be to find and collect an artifact I have left somewhere in the forest. You will know when you see it." Said Ozpin.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die." he continued.

"Uh sir?" I ask him. Unaware that the Alex had been launched off.

"Good take your places."

"Okay Ozpin… how are you getting us there?" I ask as Plutia launches.

"You will be falling there." he said.

"Okay how are we falling?" I asked before Tehg put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him before he went flying.

I look at Ozpin. "Oh you son of a- F*************CCCCCCCKKKKKK!" I'm cut off mid sentence. I turn to look at him and see him take a sip of his cup.

* * *

As I flew through the air, I ran into a nevermore…. And proceeded to kill it from the inside. Eww

As I closed into the ground I activated gravity slowing my descent.

"Never again." I say to myself. I activate what I dubbed 'Eagle Vision' as it did exactly what I sounds like. Well if you played Assassin's creed.

I saw a trail of footprints and followed them to the source. That was when I ran into Plutia.

"Hey Pluts." I say to her.

"Bryce!" she said Glomping me.

"Come on we need to find the others." I tell her.

Before we can do anything, a bunch of Beowolves surround us.

"So… ready to try your weapon out?" I ask her.

"Yep!" she answers cheerfully.

As on starts running at her, she swings the plush at the Beowulf, it smashes its head in.

"Note to self don't piss off plutia more than I need to." I tell myself.

A Beowulf charges me, I decide it's time to test 'them' out.

Activating my gauntlets, iron knuckles form over my fists. A single hidden gun opens on the top and a blade of hard light extends. (Think syndicate hidden blade on both arms)

I start punching the Beowulf until it dies. I turn and extend my blade, Impaling another.

"God that was unnecessarily violent." I say to myself.

"it was…" said Plutia. We strayed walking in the general direction of the objective. That would've been the artifact… but our team comes first.

"They should be around…. Here!" I shouted.

"Ah! Shot it!" shouted Alex. Tehg Sims before lowering his weapon breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god it's just you two." He said attaching his weapon to his back.

"So….. any idea on where to go?" Asks Alex.

"None." said Plutia. I looked behind them to see….

"uhh guys?" I try to get there attention.

"Yes Bryce?" responds Tehg.

"Behind you."

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So that was a chapter.**

 **Re;Birth:Fencer will be up Friday at the latest. Until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the Initiation

**(Author's Note)**

 **I'm updating!**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Surrounding us was what I could only describe as an Ancient Dragon…. Yet as a Grimm.

"Run?" I asked them.

"Run." respond the rest.

And so we booked it away from the dragon… and then we encountered a temple of sorts.

"This it?" Asks Tehg

"No…. It's some other temple in this godforsaken forest." Remarked Alex, her voice Dripping with sarcasm.

"So…. Where's the artifact?" Asks Plutia.

I'm currently looking through a pile of…. For lack of a better term… rocks.

And then….

"Plutia? Is this what I think it is?" I ask her. She walks over to my location.

"It is!" says Plutia.

"What?" Asks Alex as she and Tehg walks over to us.

"it's a CPU memory core!" says Tehg in amazement.

* _ **ROAR!***_

"It's here!" shouts Alex.

"We can discuss how it's here later, for now we need to take this thing down." I tell them

"Alex get to a vantage point, Fire at him from above and take out anyone who comes to close." I say to Alex

"Got it!"

"Plutia You'll rush in and hit it when it's down. Help keep the others off us if there are any."

"Tehg, you and me will be dealing straight damage to it. You'll be in charge of toppling it after I inflict Break."

"Alright let's go!" Shouts Alex climbing a tree.

I grab the Memory core.

"Plutia can you transform?" I ask her.

"let me see….. Nope" said Plutia trying to transform.

"Oh well. Stick with the plan." I tell her before me and Tehg rush the dragon.

" **SWIFT!"** I yell increasing mine and Tehg's speed.

"Come 'ere! **Blazing Glory!** " shouts Tehg, he fires a huge burst of Fire at the Dragon.

the dragon lifts it's hand to deliver a punch to Tehg, he however wasn't ready for the attack.

"Not so fast! **SHIELD!** " I swung my sword, a yellow shield encerciling around Me, Tehg, Plutia and Alex.

"let's keep this up! **Slit Edge!** " I yell, inflicting break.

"My turn! **CONTINUOUS SMASH!** " Yelled Tehg. His battle axe smashing itself into the dragon's knee.

"Plutia!" I yell

"Got it! **Lights Out!** " she said as she swung the plushie at the dragon.

Alex has been taking shots at its general area.

"I got it! Alex! Aim for it's eyes!" I yell to her.

"Already on it!" she Yells back " **Strike Range!** "

She fires 5 3 shot burst of some acidic bullets at the dragon's eyes. Soon it was fumbling around and scratching at its face.

"Let's finish this!" I yelled. The Chain attack symbol appearing on my sword.

Me,Tehg and Plutia went in a triangle around it. I activated the chain attack and the chains attached to our feet. They then began to grab at the dragon holding it in place.

"Let's go! **Blinking Decapitation!** " I yelled as I blinked under the dragon and swung my sword.

"My turn. **Blazing Glory!** " Yelled Tehg firing at the dragon.

"Is it my turn? **Stress Relief!** " Said Plutia.

"Let's end this!" I yell " _ **FINISHING TOUCH!**_ "

My blade increased to 3 times it's size. I then swung at the dragon, obliterating it.

"Game, Set and Match!" I said sheathing my sword. (Think link's up taunt in smash 4)

"Come on let's get back to Ozpin." Said Tehg.

 **(Later)**

We had arrived at the auditorium. Apparently Ozpin had broadcasted our initiation to the whole Academy. Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that.

We stood as the center of attention. Ozpin walked up to us.

"Bryce Bridged, Plutia Planeptune, Tehg….-"

"I don't have a last name."

"Tehg, And Alex Fencer. You four collected the artifact we left for you to find. From this day forward, you shall be Known as Team BAPT (Baptism). With Bryce as you're team leader. Congradulations." said Ozpin

"This is going to be fun." I said to myself.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So… what do you think… I might be delayed another day for Fencer. I had to upload this with Data so….**

 **Oh well.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	5. Chapter 5: Enter EDGAR!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Writing stories at 9:51 PM is good.**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Team BAPT's Room.**

 **POV 3rd**

"So… you want to be the one to wake the Hornets nest?" Asks Alex to Tehg.

"Hornets nest?" asked Tehg in confusion. "I mean I understand Plutia but Bryce?"

"One does not get Bryce or Plutia up when needed. ESPECIALLY when there together like this." Said Alex.

"Joy…. I have an idea…." Tehg whispers it into Alex's ear.

"That would probably work…." Said Alex. "You have his phone number?"

 **(Later)**

 **POV 1st**

 **(Play Superfun3, start at 0:48 end at 1:21)**

I checked my phone and see Tehg calling me.

"What?" I say answering the phone.

"You need to wake up. We have 35 minutes to get ready for class." said Tehg.

"Give me 40. Me AND Plutia need to shower." I told him.

"Okay…." he said.

 **(ONE SHOWER SCENE THAT BRYCE COMPLETELY ENJOYED LATER!)**

I was waiting at the door Dressed in my school uniform…. But I had changed my dress shirt with that of my trench coat.

I have standards dammit! I also had my headphones on… because reasons.

I put on my headphones and began listening to music. My song of choice today shall be…. Word Crimes by Weird AL Yankovic.

After the song played 2 or 3 times, Plutia walked in.

"You ready?" asked Plutia. "Bryce?"

I looked at her…. Brain if you decide to shut down for a few minutes I won't be mad.

"Bryce?" Asks Plutia in concern.

"Huh? I'm ready. Let's head to breakfast." I said to her.

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Beacon Cafeteria.**

"We're here." said Plutia to Alex and Tehg. I followed close behind with my eyelids barely open.

"Uh… Bryce?" Asks Tehg.

"Not a morning Person. Oh well…" I said as I opened the door to the cafeteria.

As we entered and got breakfast (Pancakes!) We started walking to the tables…. And then Ruby saw us and waved us over. I think the one with yellow hair and the *Ehhems* looked at us and then smirked at Ruby.

"Hey Ruby." Said Plutia as we reached the table. Tehg looked at Ruby as if to ask if we could sit. I however just pulled the chair out and sat down. Plutia following my example.

"So how did you meet ruby?" Asks the Blonde…. I don't think I like the tone of voice she has right now…. AND that the question was asked with her eye contact facing me in perticular.

"Moustache~ introduced us to her. She helped us build our weapons…. Well almost all of our weapons." said Alex.

"Moustache?" Asked Blonde 2

"Professor Port… She saw that Moustache of his and she's been calling him that since." says Tehg.

"Hmm…. Wait you said ALMOST all your weapons?" said Redhair.

"My Sword…." I say reaching for it…. Then proceeding to Remer we left our weapons in our lockers. At least… the rest of my team did.

"Anyways… we haven't introduced ourselves yet have we?" Said Blonde. "I'm yang, you've already met our team leader and my sister Ruby."

"Sister?" asked Plutia.

"Half, Right?" I geussed.

"Yep." Answered Yang.

"I'm Pyrrha, This is Juane." said the now identified Pyrrha.

"There is 4 more people you haven't met yet. But you _should_ meet them soon." Said Ruby.

"Okay, let me introduce my team. My name is Bryce, the Genderbent lookalike of me is Alex, the other man of the group is Tehg, And Lastly my Girlfriend Plutia." I introduced to them.

"Girlfriend?" asks Yang "She looks Twelve."

"Two things… 1, She is older than that TRUST me. Secondly… I'm only 15." I said to her.

"Wait 15?" Asks Ruby.

"Yeah…. I also happen to be a late year so… that doesn't help my Case at all."

"Well ruby your not the youngest Person here anymore." Said Yang.

"Wait youngest?" Asks Alex.

"I'm also 15." Said Ruby.

"Huh…" I said. Just then two new people walked up to the table.

"Morning Jaune, Pyrrha… Who's this?" Asks the White haired one….

"Hey Plutia, I'm not the only one getting a Noire vibe from her am I?" I asked.

"I can agree with that." Said Tehg

"I see it too." Said Plutia in realization.

"Weiss, Blake, this is Bryce, Alex, Tehg and Plutia…. She also happens to be Bryce's Girlfriend." Said Yang.

"Girlfriend?" Asks Blake.

"She older than she looks and I'm only 15 so we're around the same age area." I said.

"Anyways, Team BAPT, this is Ice queen and Blake." Said Yang introducing us.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Yelled Ic- Hey what are you doing! No put me down! Alright I'll keep the name as it is supposed to be. Weiss said. There you happy now? "Weiss Schnee. That's my name."

"Okay so… what I got from all that was…. Hood, Blonde, Snow White, Bow, John, and SPARTA!" Said Alex. The rest of the table gave her blank looks. I however…

"Give me a minute…. Plutia might want to get some doctors and Janitors…. And make sure they DON'T send Medics!" I say to Plutia.

"Why not medics?" Asks Ruby.

"Doctors help with your problem. Medic help you with your problem…. Whilst you die." Answers Tehg.

"Oh…."

 ***THUD!***

"Welp… let me get a doctor." Said Tehg.

 **(LATER AT THE FIRST CLASS!)**

We had arrived at the infamous Professor Port's class…. Welp I'm now glad that I'm both sitting in the back and have headphones.

So for the first couple of minutes I just sat there a listened for him to begin his story.

"Tehg…. Wake me when he stops telling his story." I said putting on my headphones.

 **(Later)**

*nudge nudge*

"Yeah?" I asked moving my right headphone off my ear.

"Now as we have some new students joining us, How about a demonstration." Said Port.

I look over my team members… Plutia was Barely awake… Alex didn't seem to care…

"You want this one or…?" I asked Tehg.

"I'll take this one." said Tehg standing up.

"Alright! Go collect your gear and I'll have your opponent ready." Said Port.

"This ought to be good." said Yang.

* * *

Tehg walked in wearing his normal attire.

Port cradled his weapon and opened the cage housing… A boarbotusk…. I think.

"Welp… there goes Edgar…." I said.

"Edgar?" asked Plutia.

"See you don't understand…" Said Alex.

I followed up with "Edgar is the one in the hole!"

Me and Alex proceeded to Hi-Five.

 **(Play Spider Dance)**

Tehg stood there as the boarbotusk laid it's eyes on him.

It charged at him, Tehg unfolded his shotgun. He fired shots carefull not to get _too_ close.

"Tehg! When it rolls get out of the way, the flip it upside down and go for the kill!" I yelled.

Tehg nodded, rushing the boar taking a few quick strikes.

Edgar, yes I am now calling him that, started rolling into a ball and charged at Tehg.

Tehg saw it coming and jumped over Edgar and proceeded to flip the boar.

Lastly his shotgun had one Teeny thing I forgot to mention. Rapier mode.

Transforming his axe into a rapier he activated his SP skill.

" **Honors Edge!"** he shouted and jumped as his sword was engulfed in fire, a water torrent happened as well, sharp leaves cutting open Edgar stomach a bit and he then ran his sword through Edgar.

 **(End Song)**

As he pulled out his sword, he returned it into its sheathed form…. (GIGGITY).

Tehg walked back to his seat next to me with a cocktail smile on his face.

"Well done Tehg." *Bring Bring* "It appears that's it for today." said Port as he walked out.

"That was awesome!" Said Ruby walking up to Tehg.

"How did you do that last one?" asked Weiss "I don't think dust was used."

"Dus-" I elbowed him. Silencing him, Don't worry my elbows don't kill people. My sword does!

"It's a secret." I said.

"So what's Next?" Asks Alex walking up,she was currently giving a sleeping Plutia a piggy back ride.

"Combat class I believe…" I said.

"Where have that as well, come on we'll go together." Said Yang.

I picked up Plutia and woke her up.

"Aww I was having a nice nap…" She said.

"Plutia do me a favor…. When were in combat class…. Don't fall asleep." I told her.

"Why?" Asks Tehg.

"Goodwitch is kinda like Histoire whenever she's having a Histyfit." I clarify. "At all times."

Plutia visibly pails. Tehg follows suit.

"Come on if you guys don't hurry we will be late!" Said Weiss snapping us to attention.

"To class?" I asked. The others Nodded.

"TO CLASS!" We yelled as we raced for the class.

* * *

 _ **Location Unknown**_

"We tracked the source of the pulse." said a Man in the shadows Wearing a white suit and a White mask. Simular to that of the ones Grimm wear.

"And?"

"It's in Beacon." said the man reluctantly.

The woman turned to look at the man.

"Then things are all going according to plan." She said Walking out of the shadows to reveal a Woman in a red Dress with orange highlights, her eyes an amber colour.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **That was a chapter huh…**

 **Just finished watching Rwby Volume 3 episodes 7-9….. I know they said it was gonna get dark but… They turned off the F*cking sun!**

 **Anyways until next time…. I gotta go take a moment to get my barring together.**

 **DFTBA**


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Team Doubles!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Edit: Hey, So I found out This didn't go up yet... oh.**

 **Hello everyone… so I Believe I have a firm grasp on my update schedule.**

 **1: Guardians**

 **2: Hunter**

 **3: Fencer**

 **4: Hunter**

 **5: Rinse and Repeat.**

 **The reason for multiple chapters of Re;Birth: Hunter is because I have more ideas for that then my other stories.**

 **That and I need time to right Fencer because it's following the** _ **actual**_ **plot.**

 **So with that out of the way let's begin.**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Beacon Combat Class…. Place…. I really have no idea what it's called.**

 **POV 1st**

I knew it….

If you don't know what I mean by that…

Goodwitch really is like Histoire having a Histyfit. The only problem…. It's All the time.

"Now then class, Because we have some New students I think they should give us a demonstration." Said Goodwitch.

"The first Matchup will be Bryce and Plutia vs Jaune and Pyrrha."

Me and Plutia walked up to the stand opposite us was Jaune and Pyrrha.

"The simulation will be chosen at random. You may enter a Simulated arena stage if you so wish." Said Goodwitch.

I pulled out a Usb with a Breakout map on it….. altitude I Believe it was.

The randomization process started. It sinned before landing on altitude.

The environment changed around us. The map finished forming and we landed on the start platforms.

"You need a running start to the launch pads!" I yelled to the two members of JNPR.

"3." said an automated voice. "2" me and Plutia begin running. Jaune and Pyrrha follow suit.

" **1** "

 **(Play Mechanical Ruther - Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 ***Launch X4***

Me and Plutia hit the ground and go into a sprint. I look at Plutia and toss her an earpiece.

"There's an underpass, inside should be a hydra grab it and run back to the birds best here." I tell her as I run for the Battle Rifle.

I pick it up and Scout the Area I see Jaune and Pyrrha huddled up, Back to back.

"Easy pickings." I said as I start firing the BR.

the shots connect with Jaune, he raises his shield to block, Pyrrha however transforms her spear into her rifle and starts firing.

Plutia runs up and hands me the Hydra.

"Perfect. Okay Plutia you rush Juane. Your aura should take the brunt of his attacks. I'll take on Pyrrha." I said as I jump off the bird's nest leaving the BR behind.

My bag was still on my person so I had some form of weaponry if things got tight.

I landed on the launch pad below and get launched to the other side. I pull out the hydra and Begin locking onto Pyrrha.

Plutia rushes Jaune catching him off guard.

"Take this! **Stress Relief!** " she Yells swinging the Plushie at him from all directions. Effectively taking his aura down to the red.

Plutia however gets a hit by Pyrrha and her aura levels also goes into the red.

It's just me and Pyrrha, she's taking her shots well. Most hit my upper half. I make sure I don't get hit in the head.

I fire the hydra's Rockets at Pyrrha, I drop the Hydra and sprint over to her.

She blocks most of them with her shield. She doesn't see me coming till the last minute.

I jump, my armour launching itself onto me.

As I land the helmet forms over my head. I crack my knuckles, and my neck.

"Let's dance." I said as we both wait for someone to take the first move.

I activated hidden blades. Hard light apparently only deals damage to the opponent's Aura gauge. Not causing any _real_ damage. Well that's something I don't have to worry about while fighting yang.

She rushes me, I see it coming before it happens and land on all fours before spinning and kicking her feet out from under her.

I then backflip into a sprint. Laying down hit after hit on her. My blades dealing massive damage.

I finish the battle with a new SP move I learned.

" **Blade in the Crowd.** " I said as I ran at her before jumping and extending the blade. I then sapped the blade through her abdomen. Her aura dropped to the red.

I got off her and dusted myself off, I extended a hand pulling her up.

I checked my aura levels…. Yellow… good enough.

 **(End Song)**

The arena disappears around us. I walk over to Plutia and pull her up.

Jaune gets up at I shake his hand.

"That was…" he began.

"A thing?" I finished he nodded.

"Well done Team BAPT. Now it appears that's all the time we have for today." Said Goodwitch. As soon as she said that the bell rang.

Me and the rest of my team left the classroom, along with teams RWBY and JNPR.

* * *

Nothing much had happened afterwards… we had some lunch discussed some things.

We had a few more classes, the only one of note was Oobleck's. The only reason for this was because I just... couldn't... stop… calling him….

"Caboose!"

"Are you seriously going to keep calling him that?" asked Weiss.

"Yes." I said back to her.

"Don't even try it Weiss." Said Alex.

"Anyways I've been meaning to ask about the armour." Said Weiss.

"Huh?"

"How does it work?! There was no trace of dust on that thing!" said Weiss.

"Well…." I began before Ruby started asking me So. MANY. _QUESTIONS!_

" _Please stop~_ " I asked my head on the table.

"But I want to know these things!" said Ruby in defiance.

"Why aren't you stopping." Said Plutia a dangerous Aura around her.

"Uh…." Ruby you look a little pale there. You okay?

"He asked you to stop so why didn't you?" she asked more menacingly.

"Plutia calm down.." I said grabbing one of her shoulders.

"Okay…" she said a bit downcast.

"Hey Guys word of note…. NEVER get Plutia mad. _**EVER!**_ " Tehg made his warning very clear.

"Speaking of…" I began

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Ozpin's Office**

"Sir… What was the point of letting Team BAPT into Beacon?" asked Goodwitch.

"I'd like to know the reason too." I said Walking into the room.

"Hello Bryce. What can I do for you?" asked Ozpin.

"Two things. Originally I came here to ask about the artifact you had Me And My team collect. Secondly…. Why let us join?" I looked at Ozpin as he opened a drawer and pulled out the Memory Core.

"You seem to know what this is, Mind telling us?" Said Goodwitch.

"It's Called a CPU memory core Glynda. In the dimension I was in before this one… if someone were to eat it… there would be a fifty-fifty chance of either Becoming a CPU or a Monster." I informed.

"Plutia had one of those before. She turned into a CPU, basically the equivalent of Goddesses there." I said "She however cannot transform since she got here. So I need the memory core."

"And what makes you think I'll give it to you?" asked Ozpin.

"That when I get it Plutia won't get mad at you after having it." I said Smugly.

*?*

I looked at him with a don't ask look.

"I won't ask… Alright." he hands me the Core.

"Hey, How much of the Emerald Forest do you like?"

"The temple… why?" Asked Ozpin.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Emerald Forest**

"Okay so we're pretty deep in." I said.

"We're on our own… no one followed us." Said Alex Perched up on a tree.

"...I still don't feel safe." Said Tehg.

"My friend were about to Bring forth the Demon Known as Sadie… if you feel safe we have a problem." I said to Him.

"Okay here I go!" Said Plutia, swallowing the memory core.

"Tehg…" I told him

"Yeah?"

"We might need some Grimm…"

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **I originally wanted to end the chapter there but…. I just couldn't**

* * *

Reason for asking Tehg that was because I had heard from Noire once that when Plutia first Transformed…. Let's just say it got messy…

So Me, Alex and Tehg all sat and watches Iris Heart proceed to destroy a LARGE amount of Grimm. When she disabled HDD we walked over to her.

"You alright?" asked Alex, She was Sweating the whole time.

"I am now…" she assured us before passing out in my arms.

"This is going to be a common thing now isn't it?" Asked Tehg.

"Oh yeah." I said before a thought went through my head.

"Wait a minute… he never answered question 2!"

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Ozpin's Office**

Two men watched the video footage of team BAPT's Initiation.

"Their good." Commented one of the men.

"Their here for a reason, James." Said Ozpin taking a drink of his coffee.

"It's just that why here? If he's the source of the energy why keep him here?" 'James' asked Ozpin.

"That's just it. You're suggesting giving him next to no freedom. And for someone with just as much power as 'her', you ask to keep him under servailence unlike 'her'." said Ozpin.

"It's Just precaution… Any news from Qrow?" Asked 'James'

"Nothing… he's been off the radar for a while now." Responded Ozpin.

"You think he was compromised?"

"That could be…. But this _is_ Qrow were talking about."

The two men sat in silence. And then…

 ***bring bring***

'James' looked at his phone, before looking at Ozpin.

"I have to excuse myself… It's about the Festival." he said as he walked towards the elevator.

As He entered the elevator. Ozpin's thoughts were of Bryce and what he told him.

'queen has pawns'

Ozpin smiled before getting up from his chair and walking towards the elevator.

* * *

 **This is new... I forgot to upload this... so it's going up with my other chapter.**

 **anyways until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Times Await

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey, so... if your reading this. Before you read the chapter, I also uploaded one before this. I forgot to upload it.**

 **So if you need to continue with the whole story... it's there to check out.**

 **Plot points await you.**

* * *

….. what to write…?

Oh hello, I didn't see you there. I'm currently doing an essay on the energy source that powers my suit. Why? Well I might have made it slip that I don't use dust to power my suit….

So now Weiss is making me do an _entire_ essay for something I don't even know how to write an essay for.

I really can't say that the suit is connected to the bracelet which I'm terms limits my power output, thus using some of that sealed energy.

….. I _really_ don't think that will work as an essay.

"Bryce, it's…. 3 am? What are you doing?" asked Alex who had walked next to me.

"I might have slipped that my suit doesn't run on Dust. Now Weiss wants a full _essay_ of all things on the energy source. As she put it."

"Wow tough break.."

"You have no idea."

Alex puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on you should at least get _some_ sleep." she said dragging me to my bed.

"thanks." the moment I slipped into the covers Plutia instantaneously attached herself to my back. Yang you're hugs could be riveted by Plutia right now.

"Night."

* * *

"Morning!" said Ruby cheerfully.

"Morning…." I responded Tired

"What's with you?" Asked Blake.

I gave a sharp glare a Weiss before letting my head drop to the table.

"What did I do?" Asked Weiss.

"I never even finished the essay…"

"Oh… that's why you were up till 3 am…" Said Tehg.

"3 am!?" Said Pyrrha.

"I've had less sleep and still went through a full day of school." I said.

"Still…. Why were you doing an essay?" Asked Jaune.

"Weiss made me after finding out I'm using something other than dust to power my suit…"

"But… why an essay?" Said Pyrrha.

"Because Ice Queen over here wanted _all_ of the details." said Alex.

"Could you not Call me that!?" said Weiss in annoyance.

"Never mind. Besides Weiss wouldn't Beleive me even if I told her." I said taking a bite of the Pancakes Plutia brought me.

"What makes you think that?" speak of the devil.

"Alright then, what I am telling you right now is absolutely true." I start

"Just tell us already." said Yang impatiently.

"I am the energy source." I said.

"Uh.. Huh…"

"Told you." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Weiss.

"I have an abundant amount of Dimensional Energy inside me. If I wasn't wearing this bracelet… Well I probably would of ripped myself across multiple dimensions." I said.

 **(Meanwhile)**

 ***Sneeze!***

"Bryce you okay?" Asked Histoire.

"I'm fine… I just felt like someone insulted how these stories went." Bryce: Guardians said.

* * *

"Anyways we got classes. At least I can sleep in period one." I said getting up and grabbing my bag.

As we reached Port's class…. Well I don't exactly remember what had happened.

I awoke to the Bell.

I walked up to Team RWBY, yang gave me a look before saying…

"Talk about getting saved by the Bell huh?" she said.

I instantaneously flew, no I'm not kindling I was launched into the nearest wall for me to repeatedly try to give myself Brain Damage.

"What? It wasn't even a pun." said Yang.

"Whatever. Come on, we have combat class." Said Weiss.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Beacon Combat Class… Place thing… If anyone actually knows what this place is called tell me. PLEASE.**

"Uh…. Bryce, is the author having a stroke?" Asked Tehg.

"I have _no_ idea." I said taking a seat.

The class went on as Normal, nothing of interest happened…. Wait… Alex and Nora had a hammer battle. And I'm pretty sure Alex couldn't stop saying "Stop! Hammer time!"

But as I went up to the arena, I noticed my opponent.

"Cardin Winchester VS Bryce Bridged" Said an automated voice.

"Let it be known Now. I am not to be held responsible for any broken legs!" I said as the timer hit 1.

As soon as the go sound went, well I instantaneously went for the Nut shot.

My efforts provided the fruit for my success.

I am not sorry.

"Ow! Son of a-" I interrupted his swearing with a drop kick.

Getting up, I took a look at surroundings… empty space… hmm? What do we have here?

I sprinted to the weapon, in my hands Was what I believed to be a Battle Rifle… Oh ho ho, Hell yes! In my hands was the Halo 2 Battle Rifle. In other words. Pure Death in a few shots. This is gonna be so very good.

Picking up the gun I began firing at Cardin taking snips at his Nuts every now and then. His aura was dropping very fast.

Placing the BR on my back, I sprinted at him. He swung at me but I ducked just in time. Sliding underneath him…. I pulled his legs out from underneath him.

Before Breaking one of them. Also.. his aura was still in the yellow. I am just that good.

The fight ended after that. Because his aura was in the red and wasn't out I wasn't getting penalized for it. However...

Well I think this is the world's way of punishing me at least.

"You ready?" Said Yang on the other side of the arena.

"Nope!" I yelled Back

"Too bad!" She said getting into position.

The arena was another flat area. I had my bag on me and another piece I placed at my starting point of the arena.

' **3'**

Our eyes locked waiting to see who would make the first move.

' **2'**

I notice her form, it's not the greatest stance for her weapon. She's leaving herself open….

' **1'**

She sprints at me. I barely have time to blink as she beats me relentlessly.

After 2 or so minutes of pure fighting….

"I'm warning you." I slurred my aura was in the yellow she hadn't taken one hit.

"I'm you take one more step... "

She steps forward, accepting the challenge.

I put my hand through my hair brushing it to my right and up as for it not to get in my eyes.

" **You're going to have a** _ **BAD TIME.**_ " I finish as my slurring goes away.

I engulf my hand in a Familiar Cyan Flame. The flame spreads and wraps around me.

My aura level returns to the green. Yang has a look of shock on her face.

"Well… it was fun while it lasted." I said as I called my armour to me.

I extended my hand and my sword came flying at me. I caught it, spun it around in my hand and activated it.

 **(Play Megalovania - Metal cover RichaadEB)**

"Bring it." I said going into a sprint.

Our weapons clash, we break apart as to attack again. I slow down time as to keep myself from taking Yang's attacks.

I swing my sword in rapid succession, sending her flying. Time returns to normal.

She gets up and looks at herself. She notices that she has sustained no damage.

"My Sword only deals damage to your aura. So your semblance won't help you much." I tell her.

"Oh yeah!?" she Yells firing shot after shot.

I look up… apearently this isn't a flat arena….

I jump up to the over hanging railings that are holding the lights. I pull out the BR I got from my match with Cardin.

I decide it's probably a better idea to keep with sword. Don't want an even more powerful Yang on my hands.

I jump down on top of her. Bouncing off of her. I seem to be making her angry.

Let's not…

" **Blinking Decapitation!** " I yelled as I rush her. She prepares herself, but she wasn't prepared for me sliding down and blinking right under her as I she takes the full front of my attack.

"Woah! Damn do I feal OP." I said as Yang gets up. I look at our Aura levels, I'm still good… Yang's almost finished.

"This Battle Ends Now. _**CHAIN ATTACK!**_ " I yell out my SP move. Chains etch into the ground before keeping her in place, my Body splits in three as we attack her over and over and over. As we form back into one I finish it.

" _ **FINISHING TOUCH!**_ " I yell as my Blade increases 3 times it's size. I swing effectively taking Yang's Aura into the red.

As my sword deactivates, I am called the winner. As my suit deactivates letting me out….

 ***thunk!***

"Bryce!"

 **(Meanwhile)**

Ozpin sat in his office. He was looking over his tablet. He got a message.

' _delete the footage of Yang and Bryce's fight during combat class, He doesn't like people he doesn't trust learning his abilities.'_

Ozpin went over to the video and deleted it.

Something told him he did something that he wouldn't regret.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Excuse me,Ma'am? We were in the middle of getting the video of his fight against the Blond but… it was deleted. We didn't have time to fully download it." said a Man walking over to a woman in a Red Dress.

"It won't matter… soon we will see his abilities up close and personal." she said as a flame lit in her palm.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So yeah… I needed time to kill and I was at school. This was written before Fencer to give me more time for that.**

 **And I just realized I admitted on holding out content for you guys…**

 **uh…. until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	8. Chapter 8: Enter FOOD FIGHT!

**(Play RichaadEB - Megalovania Cover)**

 **3**

We prepared ourselves. The mission could not fail.

 **2**

I looked to Plutia and said, "See you on the other side."

 **1…..**

All 4 of us barreled out of the drop ship. We initiated our landing strategy before we open fired at some enemy soldiers.

"Alex get to some high ground! Tehg, take out those gunners. Plutia take point. I'll take the middle." I said as we jumped over the cover.

Plutia ran in front of me and blocked a couple of the shots with a riot shield.

Tehg however, took his own path to the gunners.

I see a body fly out the window. "Clever man…" I said to myself.

2 soldiers run at us, Alex picks them off before they can get to close.

I jump over the cover I'm currently on. I look in front of me to come face to face with….

"Yang…"

"Bryce…" she responded. I see a red light move to my position. I quickly move out of the way of the shot. I hear crecent rose reloading.

"Alex! Take care of the snipers." I hear Tehg say over the mike.

*Thud*

 **Ruby has fallen**

One down, 3 to go.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **POV 1st: Tehg**

I walked through the hallway. I end up facing Weiss. We look at each other. I pull out my Weapon, she pulls out Myrtenaster.

We rush at each other, she's more quick than I thought.

"And I thought you were better than that." She said dissapointed. "And here I thought you were a actual fighter. I geuss I thought wrong."

No one, and I mean no one. Wounds my pride.

I felt my anger rise. My Weapon started to transform again. Soon I held a rapier in my hand.

"Noble Victories…." I said looking at the weapon. I looked up at Weiss, Before dashing at her.

My Weapon parried hers. I took jabs and pokes when I could.

I was still beyond pissed though…

"Honors Edge!" I shouted my primary attack.

I dealt the finishing blow to Weiss.

 **Weiss has fallen.**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **POV 1st: Bryce**

"..."

"..."

"Weiss wounded Tehg's pride didn't she?" I asked rhetorically.

"Probably." said Yang. I looked to my right to see Blake and…. Oh great Iris Heart has joined the battle.

"Man I fell sorry for her." I said. Yang winced. "I hear you."

We both looked at each other before getting into our stances.

We awaited each others move.

*Ring!*

We both gasped before shouting in unition.

"Class!"

 **(Stop Megalovania)**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

So after quickly getting out of the VR machines I had secured. (Don't ask how) we ran to class.

Barely making it, we took our seats. Well. That was… close.

So as Prof Port began his daily tales to astonis, I passed out.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

It's been a few days since then. The next semester is about to start.

My team was sitting with RWBY and JNPR.

I was trying to keep myself awake. And then….

*slam!*

"Wah!" I shouted waking up.

"Uh…. Ruby, what is that?" Asked Plutia.

"Ehhem. Sister, Friends, Weiss." Began Ruby "Hey!" Said Weiss. "4 score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." I interrupted ruby's logic for a second.

"A score is 20 years, you haven't been alive for 1 let alone 4." I said before Alex elbowed me, motioning ruby to continue.

"This ought to be good." Said Yang, before having another grape tossed to her.

"A dream that one day, The four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun _anyone_ has ever had, EVER!" Said Ruby. Weiss looked at the binder that Ruby had her 'Plans' in.

"Did you steal my binder?" Asked Weiss.

Ruby and Alex defended Ruby. "I am/She is not a crook."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Blake.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Said Ruby.

"I always kick my semesters of with a 'Yang'." Punned Yang.

Tehg threw a pen he was holding onto the table, I exclaimed, "God Dammit Yang!"

An apple hit yang, booing could be heard nearby.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving, and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester's going to be great!" Said Ruby.

"But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Said Ruby cheerfully.

A vision flashed before me, I looked at Tehg. "Hey, you secured what we needed?" I asked him.

"Yeah…. Why?" He asked. Just as he said that….

A pie flies over the table and lands on Weiss' face.

I point at Weiss. "That's why."

 **(LINE BREAK)**

The situation quickly got worse. Nora ended up on top of a _GIANT_ mass of tables. Sprouting some I'm queen of the castle nonsense. The rest of Team JNPR was in front of the fort.

Team RWBY however….

Ruby landed her foot on a table, food and milk flying upwards. Ruby grabbed a carton and announced…

"JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT! JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL! IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!" The other member's of the team shouted Yeah behind her.

"Men, make 'em swiss." I said on top of our own fort that I had Tehg 'secure'.

"Cheese men cheese." I rephrased the Statement.

Team JNPR started throwing watermelons at us. Yang went up with turkeys on her arm's, punching most of the watermelons. As for the ones she missed….

"Alex, Gravity Gun!" I shouted. Alex nodded before activating her semblance Gravity.

She grabbed some of the melons out of the sky and launched them back where they came from.

Blake ran up to deal with ren, While I had Plutia deal with Nora. I turned to Tehg.

"Take care of Weiss, I got Ruby!" I told him. He nodded before rushing over to weiss.

I Decided to stay out of the fight, good thinking on my part because eventually Ruby did something that knocked everyone else out of the fight. It was a pretty demonstration.

Me and Ruby stood opposite each other. Each waiting for the other to move.

Well, that would of went somewhere if it wasn't for….

Goodwitch walking into the room, and might I say looking extremely pissed off.

After putting the dining hall back into order all of us had a good laugh. And by all of us, I mean everyone involved in the food fight.

I looked over at the group and couldn't help but shed a tear at what is to come.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So chapter 8…. I'll be honest, I originally wanted to do more with the food fight but this is getting finished at 11:53 PM eastern time. So that's not happening anytime soon.**

 **But anyways until next time….**

 **DFTBA**


	9. Chapter 9: Enter Gunslingers, Oh my!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone! And welcome to another chapter of this…. Thing.**

 **Anyways, I don't really have any announcements today….**

 **To the story!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Team BAPT's Room.**

 **POV 1st**

 **Time: Night**

I was currently laying on my bed. Plutia was snuggling next to me, while Alex was making the most bizarre things…..

"I'm going to kill all of the suicidal cats…." She murmured. I just looked at her.

"What the….." I sighed, getting out of bed, I walked to my closet. Grabbing some spare clothes, I walked out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Beacon Courtyard.**

I sat on the Bench, I took in everything around me…. This…. It doesn't feel right.

I stood up and reached for my Sword…. Only to realize it's in my room.

"Sh*t." I said to myself. A Vision went off, I jumped a few spaces behind me.

Bullets whirled passed the place where my head was just a few moments ago.

I ran for cover, activating eagle pulse, to get a good idea of the gunslinger's Location.

The man walked into the light of the lamppost. I saw a more clear deer face.

His face was aged, that much was seen on the surface. However his eyes told a different story. It was something I picked up on from playing 5 too many video games.

He had seen bloodshed, war, and so much more. His right hand was covered by a white glove, the glove matched his white suit.

"So…. Who might you be?" I asked him.

He looked at me before charging. I sighed, before reaching for an Hard knife. Think a knife version of my sword.

I pulled it out of the compartment in the sleeve of my jacket, I blocked a few shots from his gun. I looked at the surroundings….. I got a plan that's so crazy, it just might work….. No that doesn't sound right.

I ran at the gunslinger, before going for a punch, to my surprise he caught my fist in his gloved hand. It was then I got a good feel for his hand….. it wasn't natural….

"Gotcha B*tch!" I said before clicking a button hidden on my knife. An EMP went off, effectively taking out his arm for a second or two.

I took my change and tackled him to the floor, pressing my Knife to his throat, I asked him something.

"So…. What was the point in attacking me Ironwood?" I asked him standing up. I outstretched my hand. He grabbed it and I pulled it up. Deactivating the repeated pulse, his arm reactivated.

"I had my reasons. Ozpin spoke highly of you…. For good reason it seems." said Ironwood.

"James… Bryce… So might I ask what you're both doing out so late?" Asked Ozpin walking up to us.

"You know well enough, Oz." I said. "Besides, you never answered my question."

"Why I allowed you into my school." said Ozpin. He turned around and motioned me to follow him.

He led me to an elevator, I entered the elevator and waited for the music to start.

"Huh…. I always knew somewhere the dreaded Elevator music wouldn't exist." I said to myself.

We exited the elevator. Ironwood walked over to us. Ozpin stopped in front of us.

"We've arrived." Said Ozpin.

I looked in front of me to see, oh that's what this is about…...OH….oh…..

"Oh….. sh*t."

"It seems you know what this is." Said Ironwood.

"...more like fully understand." I said. In front of me was Autumn. …. I really don't want to have to go through this.

"When you arrived here, your power was instantly picked up. It's scale rivals that of a maiden." Said Ozpin.

"I knew I was OP already but…. Jesus Christ.." I said.

"But because of this… I've been keeping you at Beacon, and if you ever left the school with our knoledge…." Began Ozpin.

"I'd probably have people in guard nearby, correct?" I asked him.

He nodded. Ironwood walked forward.

"Security for you wouldn't be this tight…. If the incident that happened to autumn… Well didn't happen." Said Ironwood.

I looked at Autumn. As I made eye contact, or as much as I could….

"euggg…" I groaned in pain as I grasped my head.

"Bryce!" Exclaimed Ozpin.

Everything started to become blurry. My vision was flashing black every other second. Until…

 ***SHING!***

* * *

 **So what did you think….**

 **Another chapter done… I think the omake story will have to wait for a day.**

 **School is back up so it's going to be a bit.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	10. Chapter 10: Enter Storytelling

**(Author's Note)**

 **If any of you have seen the latest chapter of Fencer… I'm sorry. In the plus side, this story is getting an update.**

 **Also. Minor foreshadow spoilers ahead. If you haven't seen up to episode 12 of volume 3… go see it. If not…. Turn back before I spoil everything.**

 **I will wait.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...are you back? Good.**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 _ **Same Location!**_

 **POV 1st.**

I looked at Ozpin for a few seconds as I regained my bearings… it was all so fast…

"Bryce, are you okay?" asked Ozpin.

"No, No… I'm good." I said slowly moving up.

"Bryce… what is your natural eye colour?" asked Ozpin. I looked at him for a second.

"Never worn contacts. So the green is natural." I said.

Ironwood looked at Ozpin for a few seconds, before giving me a confused look.

"Really? Your left eye… its silver…" Said Ozpin. I looked at him for a couple of seconds,before pulling out my phone.

"Holy sh*t…" I said to myself.

I had never taken the time to take a better look of my appearance in this world, and none if my teammates ever mentioned anything…

"It has been since you and the rest of team BAPT got themselves weapons. And while I don't think it has anything to do with your abilities here… you said you were born with green eyes?" said Ozpin.

I nodded my head.

"Silver eyes were a sign of a warrior. Back before the time of hunters and huntress', they were the best of the best. It was said a single look from one of these warriors could strike a Grimm down." said Ozpin.

"However since it's only the one, we can't assume anything." He said.

"As it stands now, I do recommend you wear a contact lens. Just for consistency." said Ozpin.

I nodded, before looking back at Autumn.

* * *

I walked down the halls of Beacon, thinking to myself.

I ended up in front of the library, only to hear the sounds of intense boardgaming going on.

I smiled and pushed open the doors. I wonder if the game is similar to risk?

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Sorry about the wait. That chapter 12 though…**

 **Anyways announcements!**

 **ReLoaded: Chuunibyou has officially landed in the Chuunibyou fanfiction archive.**

 **I'm not putting it as a crossover to Neptunia because it's a different oc.**

 **Hell it's more of a self insert than Guardians.**

 **Anyways, I really hope you guys will take a look and until next time**

 **DFTBA**

 **edit: forgot to put this thing up...**


	11. Chapter 11: Enter Filler!

**It's finally here!**

 **After… 20-ish days I am back to write.**

 **Just needed to finish up Guardians.**

 **So then… onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or RWBY. Rwby is property of Rooster Teeth, and Hyperdimension Neptunia is Property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Beacon Library**

 **POV 1st**

I take it back… this is just… it can't be this bad can it…?

"I activate my trap card!"

No. It is.

I had arrived down at the Library, and found myself watching a game of… whatever this is…

After a few yugioh references and then some, I grew tired of this. My thoughts started to drift off to the timeline of how things will go…

I looked over to my team…

Alex was playing something on one of Lowee's new Handhelds. It somehow arrived with us and Alex has not let go of it.

Tehg was reading a book. Hilariously, it was titled: Tsundere 101, how to get to the next base.

And Plutia was asleep on my shoulder.

I got up and Plutia fell onto Alex's shoulder.

I decided to go to the Training arena.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Beacon Combat Arena**

So… apparently we use training models of the Atlesian Knights for solo work… joy.

I was In the middle of practicing my swordplay, Considering I haven't used my sword in a bit.

I cracked my neck, and got into position.

 **(Later)**

A couple hundred or so of these things dead,and I was drinking one of those Nepbulls that we had recovered.

I looked over at the screen to see my aura level refill.

"That's… a thing."

I get up, before dropping off the practice sword I was given.

I decided to walk back towards my room, about halfway there I heard something from Team RWBY's room.

"...there out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming..." I heard Blake say.

...ooooh… it's time for _that_ to happen…

Okay let's see here… I could knock… but that would be saying I was eavesdropping… I could go alone,tell my team that I have plans I forgot to mention…

What to do…

In the end I went with my gut and knocked on the door, and… Well it's better to show you.

The Door slowly opened, Team RWBY looked at me. The silence was there for a few seconds, left hanging by my first words.

"...Aye?"

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, it's just here to get the ball rolling again.**

 **Speaking off… I'm debating… starting another story, if you're following me I'm pretty sure you will see it. That is if I upload it.**

 **So until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	12. Chapter 12: Enter Iris Sister

I was quickly pulled into the room… and tied up.

As soon as I could comprehend what was going on… Ruby started interrogating me.

"Who are you!? How long have you been there!? How much did you hear!?" she questioned me rapidly, all while using her semblance to quickly dash around my location.

"You know who I am. Long enough to know what I'm saying 'aye' for. And…. 2nd verse same as the 1st." I said.

Ruby looked at me for a bit, I tilted my head to the others. Yang was trying not to laugh, Weiss was giving me a 'Seriously' face and Blake was… I honestly couldn't tell.

"...He's clean." said Ruby walking away.

"...Yay?" I said, pulling lightly on the ropes. these ropes _suck_ , like… no strength at all.

"So… can I help?" I asked.

"I guess…?" said Yang, unsure.

"Alright then… so… any plans?"I asked.

"Nope." said Yang popping the P.

"*Gasp* I left my board game in the library!" said Ruby.

"We're doomed." Responded Weiss, holding her head in her hand as Ruby ran out the door.

The distant sound of Ruby's "I'll be right back." was heard.

I checked outside to see… _Cinder…_

I felt my anger rise. You know that one character that you hate with all your being that even with how your moral code wouldn't let you live with killing someone... they are that one exception? Yeah in my book, Cinder Fall is that exception on _SO_ many levels

"Hey… you alright?" asked Blake.

"Huh? Oh yeah… sorry, memories." I said, "Meet back tomorrow?"

And so that time came to discuss the plan, and I found my way to Team RWBY's dorms.

"Ah I see, it appears that you all attended the Superman School of Disguises…" I said waking in.

"...Anyways" Said Weiss.

"I thought that class would never end." said Blake.

"Port's? Oh hell yeah." I said, looking over at Ruby.

"Alright guys, today's the day." said Ruby. "The investigation begins!"

Ruby jumped off of the top bunk, I'm surprised that they haven't had any noise complaints about that yet.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." said Weiss.

Yang interrupted. "Hey we've got a plan! That's… moderately serious."

"Depends on the plan." I said. "Speaking of… what am I doing for this again?"

"Ruby and I will head to the CCT to check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies or inconsistencies." said Weiss. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The white Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." said Blake. "If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in vale." Said Yang. "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"*Cough Cough* Nut shot *Cough Cough*" I coughed out.

Yang glared at me.

"As for you Bryce… were still working that part out." said Weiss.

"Alright then." I said, nodding.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." said Ruby. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Both me and someone else,who sounds suspiciously like tucker exclaimed.

"Sun!?" Exclaimed Blake. Everyone jumping back a step.

"How exactly did you get up here?" Yang asked.

"Ah, It's easy I do it all the time." said Sun.

"You do what!?" exclaimed a freaked Weiss.

"I climb trees all the time." he said.

"So are we finally getting back at that torchwick guy?" he asked. "Also, who's this?"

"Bryce. Nice to meet you." I said, raising a fist.

Fist bump successful.

"We… are going to investigate the situation. As a team… and Bryce." said Blake. I raised my hand in a two finger salute.

"Sorry sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." said Ruby.

"Pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." Said Sun.

"Neptune?" I asked.

The team poked their heads out the window. I turned to sun.

"So… wanna hang out sometime?" I asked.

"Eh… why not?" he responded.

Yang the pulled Neptune into the room. And the discussion continued.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with yang." said Ruby pushing Neptune towards Yang.

The next few seconds weren't… the most comprehensible. My vision started to blur and my vision started singing a bright blue.

A Vision of… a CPU? It wasn't one I had seen before… she was tied up, and… in front of a crowd of White Fang members.

...Blake and Sun were there too…

The Vision ended with Everyone looking at me.

"What?"

"You flopped to the ground, became unresponsive, and the first thing you say is… What!?" asked Weiss.

"...Yes?"

"What happened?" asked Blake.

"I saw things… someone familiar… a large group of white Fang… and you and Sun in a separate crowd…" I said. "I need to see this person."

"There's no way you'll be able to get in. A faunus' sense of smell is better than a human's. How will you be able to make yourself."

"I know a guy." I said.

"Okay then…" said Ruby, dragging Weiss off.

"Wait, wait!"

* * *

 _ **POV CHANGE:**_ **3rd.**

Blake and Sun arrived at the meeting spot.

A figure landed behind them.

They turned to face him, he quickly put up his hands.

"Bryce sent me." the individual said.

"And you are…?" asked Sun.

"Raider, and don't worry about the smell, I got that covered." said Raider.

 **(** Cuts to a can of Axe body spray spraying into the ventilation **)**

"Can't distinctly smell something that is the same as the room there in." Raider said, smirking under his scarf.

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Get going, I'll need you to do something for me when I'm inside. For example…" Began Raider, however whispering the last part.

Raider fired a rope dart at the roof, and rapelled up the wall.

Once he reached the roof, he entered the building via the ventilation.

As he hung on one of the lights on the roof, the rally began.

The area was generally normal… however there were 3 drapes over 2 Giant things…. And one smaller thing.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours." Said the white Fang member.

"Can you be any more Russian, without being Russian?" I whispered to myself.

"I can assure you. He is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long." he continued.

"Thank you, thank you." said Roman waking in. A torrent of disapprovals rang out. "Please, hold your applause."

"What's a human doing here!?" exclaimed Faunus in the audience.

"I'm glad you asked, deer-y." Roman said.

...Raider suddenly had the urge to kick him in the d*ck.

"Now I'll be the first to admit; humans… are the worst." said Roman. "case and point- so I would understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet… killed!"

"But before the claws come out I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy… The ones in control." said Roman. "The people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run out kingdoms."

Raider glared at Roman.

"Says the person running it into the ground…" Raider said to himself.

"Government… Military… even the schools!" said Roman. "they're all to blame for your lot in life. And they're all pests that need to be dealt with… Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around!"

"No offense to any rodents in the room." he said Quickly.

Roman snapped his fingers, 1 of the 2 large sheets fell down. An Atlesian Paladin emerged, covered In a white Fang paint job.

"As some of you may have heard this right here- is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world." Said Roman. "And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they… hit the shelves."

Raider activated eagle pulse, getting a high energy signature from the smaller of the two still covered objects.

"Now, many of your "Brothers" have already moved down to our new operation In the south east. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine… but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in… this is the arsenal I can provide you." Said Roman.

He started walking towards the smaller of the sheets.

"Now… this here… has a new energy that is more powerful than any semblance or dust combined." said Roman, pulling on the sheet.

On her knees was someone who looked _very_ familiar to Iris Heart, like a more younger, slightly more innocent looking version of Iris Heart.

"Her power over what has been identified as 'share energy' is something we can use towards this thing here." said Roman, the last cover falling down.

Underneath was a giant robot, Raider recognized it right away.

"...that's the Raider M6, Bryce built that thing a while ago…" Raider said to himself.

"We have yet to fully understand how to work this thing… but as for her… her power is Unbelievable." said Roman. "Now then… any questions?"

Cheers erupted the crowd, Raider looked at Blake, she saw his look and waited for the signal.

Raider pressed a button on a remote and dropped it into the ventilation.

 **(Play Megalovania - RichaadEB Cover)**

"What is that sound…?"asked Roman as music started playing.

The crowd stopped moving, and a figure dropped from the ceiling.

As he hit the floor, the girl's eyes shot up.

"Raider!?" she weakly exclaimed.

Roman looked at a few guards, before motioning them to attack.

The guards surrounded him, he pulled two gauntlets out from a bag on his back.

He got into a boxing pose, before rushing a guy. The sound of a shotgun pumping was heard and the guy went flying.

"Hard light shotgun gauntlets…" he said to himself smirking.

The other guy rushed him, he ducked down before delivering a swift punch to the gut.

5 more white Fang members showed up, he punched the gauntlets together, the gauntlet on his left arm coming off and combining with the one on his right arm.

A spiked chain of sorts shot out and grabbed onto one of the guys. He jumped and pulled himself towards the guy, delivering a swift kick to the face.

He pulled out an M6 magnum, and fired 3 shots at one of the guards. He dodged, however the bullets continued until hitting the restraints holding the girl down.

He pulled off the whip fist (Prototype) and threw it to the girl.

She caught it in midair, and they got back to back.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Name would be good." Said Raider.

"Iris Sister… but you knew that already." she said.

"Uh… no, I don't…" said Raider.

"Huh!?" exclaimed Iris Sister.

The last of the guys rushed them, Raider picking a few off with his magnum, while Iris Sister did an 'I am groot' from that one scene from Guardians of the galaxy.

As the guards fell, Roman walked up to them.

"I have to say, it's been nice meeting you… Raider… but I'm afraid _this_ ," aa scope at the end of Roman's cane popped up. "is where we part ways."

I looked at Blake, she nodded before pulling out Gambol shroud and shooting the electricity box… thing.

As the lights went out I grabbed Iris Sister and jumped into the Raider M6. I entered my password and the system booted up.

We shot out of the warehouse and onto the highway, the planeptunian mech transforming into a car for better speed.

Blake and Sun jumped on top of the roof. And Roman, piloting the Mech caught up with us.

"Blake has Backup covered…" Raider said to himself, before turning to the right.

"Raider! Where are you going!?" asked Blake.

"I need to get her out of here!" he yelled back. "Be careful!"

 **(Stop music)**

As they got out of range of the mech, Raider pulled his hood off his head.

 _ **POV CHANGE:**_ **1st**

That was… intense.

I pulled the scarf off my face, my identity as Raider was going for a nap for now.

"So… how do you know me…? I don't remember Plutia having a sister… and I'm her girlfriend." I asked Iris Sister.

"I was born when the Sharecite had a bit _too_ much share energy stored inside it. That and you and Plutia… ehem…" said Iris Sister.

"Did they see you not in HDD?" I asked.

"No…" she said.

"Let's keep it that way. We're in the clear so you can deactivate it now." I said.

Iris Sister nodded, before deactivating HDD.

Now then… what do I tell Ozpin about this…

* * *

 **Props if you know who Iris Sister is. (If you don't, read Sanity Breaker MKII)**

 **Anyways until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	13. Chapter 13: Enter something

"WHAT!?"

That was the general reaction to Iris Sister. Or as I found out in the car…

"Yep… meet Nomia Ven… she's also Plutia's sister." I said, looking at the girl.

If Plutia looked like she was around Ruby's age… Nomia _really_ looked 12.

"So… you're Nomia? Nice to meet you, I'm Tehg." said Tehg, leaning over to look at Nomia.

"Nomi, Nomia, Nomia...? Nomie!" Exclaimed Alex in realization.

"A-nd Nomia now has one of Alex's nicknames." said Tehg.

"Quite ear eyes." said Alex.

"What!?" exclaimed Tehg in anger. "You Son of a-"

"Hey… not in front of the kid…" said Plutia, letting off a dangerous Aura.

"Sorry." they both said.

I sighed. "So… who wants to go talk to Ozpin?"

* * *

So… I ended up taking over Nomia, along with Plutia.

And as soon as we entered the room…

"You do realize that behavior is not allowed here." said Goodwitch, looking at Nomia.

"Huh…? Oh, oh god no. Look, that's not what happened." I said, realizing what she was implying.

"This is Nomia… my sister." said Plutia.

"Sister?" asked Ozpin.

"I found her…" I stopped, knowing I coudn't really say.

"We know you went out with team RWBY on that _mission_ of there's. You found her out there didn't you?" asked Ozpin.

"...Yes, the white Fang…" I began.

"They were using me as a power source. They said my share energy was stronger than any amount of dust or semblance put together." said Nomia.

"...I see." said Ozpin. He scanned Nomia.

"Nomia… from the looks of it… I can't really allow you to enter Beacon. And while yes, Plutia and Ruby have both joined, you are younger than both of them yes?"

"Nomia is my little sister." clarified Plutia.

"Then as it stands I can't allow her to join. However I will allow her to stay with you." said Ozpin.

"Thank you sir." I said.

And with that we left the room. Ozpin looked at Nomia for a bit before turning to a tablet.

* * *

My team was currently watching a matchup of Pyrrha VS Team CRDL. And… Team CRDL was getting REKT.

"Lucky shot…" Said Cardin as he fell on his back.

"Hey, Bryce." I heard Tehg say.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we take a match?"

"If we can… sure. Just remember, Save the good stuff for the tournament."

"What is with you and not showing our abilities?" Asked Tehg.

"We can discuss this later." I said.

"We have time for one more match today. Any volunteers?" Asked Goodwitch.

"Here's your chance." I told Tehg.

"Me and Bryce." Said Tehg.

"And who would you like to go against?"

I scanned the room. My eyes landed on Mercury and Emerald.

"Them." I said pointing to the pair.

They looked at each other for a second.

"We accept." Said Emerald.

* * *

We stood on opposite sides of the arena. I pulled out my M6 magnum and checked my magazines.

"All Hard Light bullets accounted for... " I said, strapping it to a holster on my chest.

Tehg pulled out Noble Victories. His Battle Axe/Rapier.

I looked at the other side. I turned to Tehg.

"You take Mercury. I got Emerald."

"Alright."

We awaited the go. As soon as we were given the clear…

"Skat!" I shouted, Running in the opposite direction.

Tehg ran at them, Jumping over Emerald and swinging at Mercury.

I skidded to a stop and turned around.

"1V1 me bro." I said, getting into position.

Over with Tehg and Mercury, Tehg was struggling with Mercury.

"Welp… Sorry boss, It's go time." Tehg said.

Tehg gripped Noble Victories, The axe returning to it's Rapier form.

Tehg opened his eyes, The his perception of time slowing down.

Mercury ran at him. Tehg scanned him, finding how the attack would go and every other small detail.

Tehg responded in kind, ducking under the kick and flipping over mercury, whilst holding the leg that just attacked him.

After that attack, Mercury called a forfeit. His answer wasn't much to go by…

As for me and Emerald…

I would take shots at her, she at me and we'd both try to deal close combat damage.

I got launched back, and stood up. I saw her transform her weapons.

I put away my magnum and drew my sword. It's showtime.

We awaited the other's move, however…

 ***RING***

And… saved by the bell. Joy.

The fight ended as a win because we had more teammates still active… But I still felt like we lost.

Me and the rest of my team went to our room, Once inside they all looked at me before alex walked up and said…

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **It's done, and I might be away for a bit. Things are getting… interesting here.**

 **When the surprise is done, I will have a thing showing where it's at.**

 **Until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	14. 14:Enter shopping mall masks to the left

"So… You all know what this means right?" Asked Alex smugly.

"No we are not doing that." Tehg said exasperatedly.

"Well the dance _is_ coming up…" Said Plutia.

"We are _not_ doing this." I said alongside Tehg.

All of our eyes shot to Nomia, who was currently playing this dimension's version of Metroid Prime.

"Nomia, what do you think?" Asked Tehg.

"Eh?" She turned to look at us, pausing her game.

"You are coming with us… So you have a say in the matter." Said Plutia.

"Eh, fine whatever. I agree with Plutia and Alex." Said Nomia, going back to her game.

"NOOO!" Shouted me and Tehg in despair.

"You know what that means…" Said Alex, a shimmer of mischievousness glimmering in her eye.

"Please Nomia, don't do this to us!" Exclaimed Tehg.

"I don't see the big deal." She said.

"Hurray! To shopping!" Said Plutia.

"Come on Nomia…" I said, Picking the girl up by the back of her hoodie.

"What!? Why am I going?" She asked, desperately trying to pause her game so she wasn't killed.

"Because you are going as well and you still need something to wear for the dance." Said Alex.

"That and if _we_ have to suffer from Plutia and Alex shopping, You have to suffer along with." Said Tehg.

"I don't wanna!" She said, defiantly.

"If you go we'll buy that new game you want." Said Plutia.

"OKAY!" She said, Shooting up.

"At the end." Added Alex.

"Fine…" Said Nomia in disappointment.

"This cannot get any worse." I said to Tehg.

* * *

"It got worse…" Tehg said.

Somewhere along the line of getting to the store, we crossed paths with ¾s of team Rwby. And having Weiss along while getting fancy outfits for this… It's probably what sinners in the 7th circle of hell have to deal with for all eternity.

"Hmm… that doesn't look exactly right on you…" Said Weiss.

"It's a suit, that fits. How can it not look right on me!?" I asked, my anger rising.

"...Just doesn't suit you." Punned Yang.

Me and Weiss glared at her.

"Alright, I get it." She said turning around.

"She is somewhat right." Said Alex. "It doesn't really suit your style."

"...Please word that another way next time." Said Tehg.

"No promises." Said Alex.

I looked over to Ruby and Nomia. For what it's worth, they got it off without a hitch.

"Bryce, what do you think?" I heard Plutia ask.

I looked at her for a second. She was wearing a dress that…. Oh mah gawd…

"Bryce!" Exclaimed Weiss.

"Woah, he's drowning in a pool of his own blood!" Exclaimed Alex.

"Bryce! Stay with me! Don't go into the light!" Shouted Plutia.

In the end… I didn't end up getting a suit… I was just given a purple dress shirt, a green tie and a jet black blazer with green highlights as my outfit for the dance.

* * *

The day had come… fast forwarding a day or two, and me and my team… and Nomia were standing at our Dorm's door.

"Okay, so Alex, Tehg… you can do whatever, just don't embarrass yourselves and keep an eye on Nomia." I said. "And Nomia, if you you meet anyone you don't know who asks you to go with them-"

"I know, Yang told me how to deal with the guys. As for females… I'll just say I don't swing that way." Nomia replied.

"Just… Don't destroy their manhood _too_ badly." I said.

"No promises." She said.

"Shall we?" Asked Plutia. Kawaii. Overload. Must. Resist…

"Kitty!" I exclaimed, Glomping Plutia.

* * *

"Don't you think you're a little too young for this?" Asked Cardin.

"I have permission." Said Nomia.

"I think you'll have to show us some… _Proof._ " Said Cardin. His team smirking behind him.

Nomia stared at them for a second.

 ***Crash!* *Crunch!***

"Man I almost feel sorry for them…" Said Juane.

"I'm so proud of her!" Said Yang.

"Please don't teach her anything else like that." I said.

"No promises." She said.

I looked over to see Emerald and Mercury walk in. I looked at Plutia and gave the signal.

"Showtime." I said.

I called Nomia over from her ball killing spree, telling her to stay put.

The entirety of Team BAPT formed in the center, the familiar rhythm of game ost filled the room.

 **(Play Undertale OST: Death By Glamour)**

The floor cleared for us, we stood in the line. I started tapping my foot to the beat. When the song started adding more layers my teammates started joining in.

Eventually it ended up with a crazy coreographed dance scene in which I cannot write for the life of me… So just listen until it's over.

 **(STOP PLAYING SONG WHEN IT'S OVER)**

I walked over to Nomia.

"I'm heading back to the dorm… I don't feel very well." I said.

"Alright, I'll tell the others." She said.

I left the room, making sure that Emerald and Mercury weren't looking.

When I arrived at my dorm I grabbed two Black M6 Magnums. Looking over at a black hoodie, I grabbed it off of the chair and adorned it.

Grabbing a Assassin's Gauntlet that was modeled after the syndicate one, I strapped it onto my arm.

I finally reached for a grey and white plaid scarf. I wrapped it over my entire head so my left eye was hidden and so it covered my nose and the area just above my mouth down.

I placed the hood over top of my head. It was time for Raider to go check out the CCT.

* * *

Cinder exited the elevator, the two bodies of the guards limp in the elevator.

As she walked to one of the terminals, I decided to interrupt her.

"You know..." I began, her head shooting up to look at me. "From my track record, normally you don't hack into a communications tower when… let's be honest, it isn't the hardest thing to crack open."

"And who might you be?" She asked.

"Raider." I said.

"I'm sure that's not your real name." She said. "What reason would you have to hide your's?"

"All of them. As for you…" I looked around. "Cinder… I feel this is where we stop talking, and let our weapons… be our primary source of exposition."

I walked away from the terminal I was leaning on. An image of a edgy power button (You know the one) on the terminal's screen.

"Shall we?" I asked.

She stared at me for a few before getting out of the way. The elevator opened and Ruby walked out.

"*Sigh* Knew she'd be here…" I muttered.

Ruby looked at me, I waved and she eased up a bit. I motioned her to stay on alert.

"Is anyone there?" She asked. "Hello?"

"Excuse me." Began Ruby. "You know, it's not a masquerade party."

"So why don't you take off that-" Began Ruby, however shards of dust flew at her, forcing her to deflect them with her scythe.

"Showtime." I said.

Hopping down into the room, I pulled out both of my magnums and opened fired at her. Ruby joining in, firing some rounds from cresent rose.

Cinder made some swords and had a bit of a fight with ruby, Whilst I supported with cover fire.

However before the fight could escalate too much, I heard the elevator open and booked it to the nearest window.

*SMASH*

I jumped out of the window and activated my Light Bike. (Tron Legacy version) Using the aerodynamics as a way to keep me on the tower, I drove off back to beacon.

* * *

I walked into my dorm and disrobed. I fell on my bed and thought about my decisions…

"This… may end up biting me in the *ss later…"

* * *

 **Fun Fact: I wrote this without almost any usage of the episode. Hurray for efficiency!**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	15. Chapter 15: Enter kidnapping

**(Author's Note)**

 **Couldn't keep this idea out of my head so I needed to make the chapter. Sorry in advance.**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To Tehg2000: How bad must you be for your** _ **Wallet**_ **To be mad at you?**

 **Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

The dance had come and gone, and while it wasn't something I could go up and forget…

There had been something I'd been neglecting… I'm surprised I somehow changed the subject on that one.

However… that would have to wait… seeing as Team RWBY, Team JNPR, my team and Nomia were taking a day out in the town.

"All I'm saying is that Red Vs Blue is so much better than X-Ray and Vav." I said.

"I can't Believe you!" Exclaimed Ruby. "I thought we were friends!"

And most of the time spent walking to one store to another was between me and Ruby bickering over which was better. You have seen my opinion.

"Are they arguing again?" Asked Plutia.

"Yep…" Said Blake.

I looked over to my right. Alex, Nora, Yang and Nomia were having their own conversation.

"And in the end they never found it." Said Alex. "You'd think they would find something as important as the Volume 4 script by now… Guess that's why they're doing that chibi thing…"

"Um… Volume 4 of what?" Asked Nora.

"Oh nothing!" Said Alex, Hiding a usb behind her back.

*SIGH*... This is my life now…

"Bryce?" Asked Plutia.

"I'm good… " Something caught my attention in the nearby alley.

"Let's check it out." Said Plutia.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I said.

We separated from the group, the sounds of bad puns and one liners slowly disappearing.

We stopped at a dead end. I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Plutia…" I said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Get ready... " I turned to see white fang members. "We have company…"

"GET THEM!" Shouted the one who I assume was in charge.

I had left my sword in our dorm room, and had brought a replica of Jacob's Cane Sword from Syndicate.

I pulled the small sword out of the cane, Before dodging a strike and slicing at my opponents.

Plutia swung her Plushie version of me at the members going after her.

I pressed a switch on the cane, the scythe popping out of the bottom.

I dashed at a guy, activating the hard light systems I installed in the scythe.

I stopped, the Scythe holding onto the side of the guys neck, The cane held over my shoulders.

I pulled, moving the Scythe so it stopped at my neck, the goon's body bursting into pixels.

I heard the sounds of struggling behind me. I turned around to see them taking Plutia into an airship.

"PLUTIA! You mother F*CKERS!" I exclaimed, Pulling out my M6.

I fired round after round at the ship, it flying off before I could do anything.

"PLUTIA!" I yelled in the direction that the ship went.

I heard the sounds of running behind me…

* * *

"SON OF A B*TCH!" I exclaimed, Knocking a model of the Raider MKII off of my desk.

"Bryce calm down." Said Tehg.

"Calm? HOW CAN I BE CALM." I shouted at his face. "If I'm right, she is in the hands of one of the most EVIL. PEOPLE. I. KNOW."

"Does this make things anymore clear? Does it O'Brian!?" I yelled in my friends face.

Tehg shoved me away. His face suddenly becoming darker.

"Don't. Call met that." He said.

"Tehg is right Bryce." Said Alex.

"I know… It's just… I _know_ what she's capable off… It… scares me what she could be doing to her…"

"You still haven't explained why you're so paranoid. I don't even know how you held out as long as you did, even after we confronted you about it." Said Alex.

"You want to know? Cinder Fall is my most hated Villain. I don't have a reason to hate Salem yet… but, if they have any say in it... " I began.

"And…?"

"I don't like our enemies, those responsible for the world becoming scared and confused in the future, knowing our abilities… our powers." I said.

"Look I can agree with you on that… but it can't be that bad." Said Tehg.

"No… it is… They plan… make sure every little detail is covered… I'm scared that one of us will die because of this… I'm trying to keep us safe." I said.

"From what?"

"I'm… not sure anymore." I said.

"We're going to leave you alone for a bit." Said Alex.

I heard the door close, and I turned to my phone.

[1 NEW MESSAGE]

"I'm coming Plutia." I said.

* * *

I arrived in front of a warehouse, I checked to make sure this was the place.

I deactivated my Light Cycle and put the baton away.

"Hello?" My voice echoed across the area.

"It seems you were actually stupid enough to come here." I heard a familiar voice.

"Torchwick." I said, turning to the man.

"Hello… Raider." He said with a smile.

"Sh*t…" I said to myself.

"Were doing this fair, we let the girl go… you come with us… quietly." Said Roman.

"Fine...Let her go." I said.

"You walk first." Said Torchwick.

I made it halfway and then stopped.

"Your move." I said.

"Let her go." Said Torchwick to one of the Goons.

They released their grip on Plutia and she ran at me.

I stopped her and activated my Light cycle.

"Hold on." I said.

"What?" She asked.

I pressed a button and activated auto pilot. She looked at me with wide eyes as she was driven back to beacon.

"There we go…" I heard Torchwick say as something impacted the back of my head.

* * *

When I awoke, I was chained to a wall, I looked up to see a silhouette walking towards me.

"Look who it is…" I heard.

"Cinder Fucking Falls." I said, My anger breaking the Censorship fixer… thing.

"Bryce." She said.

She walked towards me, looking at my body.

"You have so much power at your fingertips... .and you use it for the most wastable things." Said Cinder.

"To you… But not to me." I said.

"Bryce… you have no idea how happy I am that you're here." Said Cinder.

"What do you plan on doing." I asked her.

"You'll know what you need to know when you need to know." Said Cinder, placing a hand on my cheek.

I spat at her face, it hit her forehead.

"Hmm… an improvement." I said.

"Hmm… I am going to have fun with you." Said Cinder. "You may begin."

"Begin wha- AGH! DEAR GOD!" I exclaimed in pain.

Cinder turned around and started walking towards the exit.

"I WILL make you pay for this." I said, through barred teath.

"I'd like to see you try." Said Cinder, leaving me to my torture.

"P-plutia…" I said before blacking out from the pain.


	16. Chapter 16: Enter The Prototype

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, sorry about the wait, had to finish up Sanity Breaker… and my new story…**

 **I need to stop making so many...**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone!?" Exclaimed Ozpin.

"I mean, he's gone! So is Plutia, we don't know where they've gone and I'm sure they can handle themselves." said Alex.

The window behind Ozpin burst open as Plutia (on a motorcycle) was sent tumbling into the room.

"Sis!" Nomia exclaimed rushing to her older sister's side.

"I'm fine… But Bryce…!" said Plutia before looking down.

"Where is he?" asked Ozpin.

"They kidnapped me, the white Fang, used me as bait or barging for Bryce…" Said Plutia looking down.

Ozpin looked at his coffee cup before standing up.

"I… think it's best for you to return to your dorms and continue your classes."

"But Sir-!"

"Tehg don't bother, let's go." said Alex.

Ozpin was left standing in the middle of his office, he raised his mug to take a drink to find it to be empty.

"*SIGH* I'm going to need another cup…"

* * *

"This is b*llsh*t!" Tehg said, flopping onto his bed.

"Look, I'm sure Oz has everything figured out." said Alex, using the wall as support.

"Bryce…" Plutia said distraught.

"He'll be fine. I know he will." said Nomia.

Plutia stood up.

"I'm going to get him." she said, grabbing her plushie.

"No offense Plutia, but we don't even know where he IS. Even then, what are we going to do about it?" asked Tehg.

Alex looked over at Guardians Glave. She grabbed it with her hand as images flashed before her eyes.

 _ **FWOOSH - SHING!**_

" _How is he?"_

" _Soon, he'll be unstoppable."_

" _AARGGGG!"_

" _The southeast huh?"_

 _ **FWOOSH - SHING!**_

"Ah F*ck!" Exclaimed Alex as she dropped Guardians Glave and massaged her head.

"Alex? You okay?" Asked Tehg.

"The southeast…"

"Huh?"

"That's where Bryce is." she said, standing up.

"Let's go then." said Plutia.

"No… We need to be more… inconspicuous…" said Alex.

An announcement went off throughout the school.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" said Glynda.

Tehg smirked. "I think we just found our way."

* * *

Team BAPT minus Bryce + Nomia, entered the amphitheater, before stopping next to Team RWBY.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." said Glynda, silencing the crowd.

Ozpin got up to the mike. "Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby said, catching the attention of Team BAPT.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Said Yang.

"You guys also looking for something in the southeast?" Tehg asked, catching them off guard.

"Woah! Oh hey guys... where's Bryce?" asked Yang.

"...let's just say we need to go to the southeast." said Alex.

"That didn't answer my…"

"Anyways, mind if we tag along?" asked Alex.

"I'm not sure…" said Weiss.

Plutia gave her a sickly sweet smile, and walked right in front of her.

"You don't mind. Do you?" she asked channeling Iris Heart.

"Let's check "search and destroy!" said Weiss quickly turning around and walking very fast to and terminal.

"Oh good, Iris didn't come out." said Tehg.

"Why's that?" asked Blake.

"Weiss' mind would go numb!" said Nomia, giddily.

"...Sometimes I forget you're a masochist and then we have something like THIS happen." said Tehg.

Team RWBY and BAPT approached a nearby hologram screen.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Said Ruby.

"Well, it's in the southeast!" said Blake.

"Sounds perfect!" said Plutia.

Ruby selects it and types in both her team name and Plutia's. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission.

"Wonderful!" Said Weiss

"Any other ideas?" asked Tehg.

"We mail ourselves there!" said Ruby.

"Well, that's one option."

Ozpin walks on.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head.

"Whatever makes you say that?" asked Alex

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and a _very_ advanced mech and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." said Ozpin.

"Um... well…" Ruby tried to defend herself.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?"

Ozpin selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen changes to accept Team RWBY.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Said Ruby.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck." Said Ozpin. "Now onto you."

"Yes?"

"Something tells me you'd end up there just the same as them." said Ozpin.

"...I'm not going to lie… yeah pretty much." said Tehg.

Ozpin sighed. "Alright then."

The screen changed to show Team BAPT and RWBY accepted for the mission.

"Thank you." said Plutia.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Why, hello girls, and Tehg! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Asked Oobleck.

"...I was not expecting this…" Said Alex shaking her head.

"Which part? The part where caboose is smart or the part in which he called me out." Asked Tehg.

"Both."

"Professor Oobleck?" Asked Weiss.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And…" Said Oobleck, before zooming in front of Weiss' face. "It's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!" Said Oobleck, Quickly backing away.

"Being a Professor and a Doctor both require a PhD, so either way…" Said Tehg.

"Doctor Oobleck." Said Oobleck, zooming in front of Tehg.

"I'm still going to call you caboose…" Said Alex.

"Uhhh…" Weiss looks at blake.

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!" Said Oobleck. "...schedule!"

Oobleck proceeds to zip off to the dropship.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Said Ruby.

"Let's go." Alex said to her team.

* * *

"Listen up! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" Asked Oobleck, before looking at Ruby. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Said Ruby

"She's not wrong... Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return." Said Oobleck.

"But I, well uh-"

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with…"

Oobleck stops as the bag's zipper opens and out pops Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispers to Zwei

Zwei merely barks in response.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" Said Oobleck

"I, uhh…" Said Ruby.

"Genius!" Oobleck and Tehg said in unision.

Oobleck backs away long enough for Ruby to give a confused shrug before speeding past and snatching the pet away from Ruby, who tumbles to the ground as Oobleck spins Zwei in the air.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Said Oobleck

Zwei barks happily in his hands.

"I'm a genius!" Said Ruby.

Weiss and Yang both facepalm at their grinning leader, whilst Alex gives a confused look.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Asked Blake.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it! As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm." Said Oobleck.

"Uh, what?" Asked Plutia.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Said Oobleck.

"What?!" Exclaimed Yang.

She activates her weapon, like everyone else on Team RWBY.

"Stop!"

"Huh?" Asked Blake.

She lowers her weapon like everyone else to listen.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Said Tehg.

"I'm impressed." Said Oobleck.

"It helps to know your enemy." Said Tehg.

"So... What now?" asked Nomia.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Said Oobleck

"How long do we wait?" Asked Blake.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." Said Oobleck.

His sudden realization is true: Five Beowolves are already following the first.

"What?" Asked Weiss

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck continues to state the obvious.

"What?!" Weiss Exclaimed.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yells into Weiss' ear.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Asked Alex

"An accurate assumption, yes." Said Oobleck.

"What's the plan, then?" Asked Yang.

The team turns to their teacher as the creatures close in, black bars converging dramatically over the approaching animals.

"Show me what you're capable of." Said Oobleck.

* * *

During the fighting, Oobleck had a conversation with each of the members of BAPT.

"So Tehg, why did you want to be a hunter?" Asked Oobleck.

"...I want to be able to protect those close to me. I hate the idea of any of my friends being hurt… And I don't want to have a repeat of that…" Said Tehg.

"I understand you're last name brings some… bad memories." Said Oobleck.

"Why I go by sapphire… not… O'brian…" Said Tehg through gritted teeth, before cleaving a beowolf's head in half.

"I see…"

* * *

"So Alex, why did you want to be a huntress?" Asked Oobleck.

"I… really didn't have too much of a choice in the matter… We arrived and… needed protection. Ozpin suggested his school… well you know the rest." Said Alex.

"But why do you continue?" Asked Oobleck.

"Same as my teammates. We can't stand people we know and love being hurt… Plutia is a small exception…" Said Alex.

"I see…"

* * *

Yang has taken up watch, allowing for Ruby and Zwei to sleep on the sleeping bag Yang had been lying on. Zwei suddenly wakes and stands up, causing Ruby to wake up.

"Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." Said Ruby.

Zwei Runs off.

"Zwei! Zwei! Ugh!" She yells.

"Ruby?" Asked Plutia, getting up to follow the girl.

"Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh?"

Ruby sees Zwei urinating next to some ruins.

"Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!" said Ruby.

"Ruby?" asked Plutia.

"Plutia?"

*Bark!*

"What was that?" asked a voice.

Having heard the voice, Ruby, Plutia and Zwei hid.

"What was what?" asked a second voice.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." said the first voice.

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." said the second voice.

As the owners of the voices walk away, Ruby, Plutia and Zwei sneak around in the background, following them. They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, and Ruby and plutia hide behind a corner, holding Zwei out to watch them.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." said Ruby.

The sound of the door closing echoes out.

*Bark!*

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" said Ruby, pulling out her scroll and tries to call her teammates, however the screen says low signal. "Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!"

Ruby, Plutia and Zwei hurry off down the street. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby grabs onto a ledge and catches Zwei, whilst Plutia also struggles to hold on. Ruby tosses Zwei up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull herself up. However, the ledge she is holding onto breaks off, and she along with Plutia plummet into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings, far below the surface. They land on a building up against a cavern wall, and as they sit up, a nearby door bursts open to reveal two White Fang guards.

"Freeze!" said one of the guards.

"Where did they come from?" asked the other.

As the White Fang Guards walk forward, Ruby and Plutia back away only to end up on the very edge of the platform.

"You're a long way from home, girls." said the guard.

Ruby reaches back for her scythe, only to realize that she doesn't have it. Both guards approach her, and one of them grabs her arm.

"Hey! Hands off!" said Ruby.

Ruby jerks her arm out of the guard's hand and starts punching him. It has very little effect, and he punches her in the face hard enough to knock her down.

"The boss is gonna want to see this one…" said the guard.

The guard kicks her in the head hard enough to knock her out.

Plutia rushes at the guard, however is also knocked out.

"Nevermind… both."

* * *

Ruby awakes to the two WF Guards who caught both her and Plutia, dragging them by both arms through the underground city. All around her, White Fang members are at work, doing various things such as piloting a Paladin to carry large shipping containers. There is a loud sound nearby as one of the White Fang members drops a large device.

"Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?" said one of the grunts.

"Sorry sir!" said another.

"Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!" said one of the White Fang members holding Plutia and Ruby hostage.

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day." said the familiar voice of Roman.

"Uh, it's 2 little girls." said Perry.

Roman looks out to see Ruby and a passed out Plutia.

"That would be bad." he said.

* * *

Plutia wakes up to see Roman tossing Ruby across the floor.

"Wow! You are much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours." Roman said laughing.

Ruby gets up and charges at Roman, which he simply sidesteps, sending Ruby stumbling across the floor.

"Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this." Said Roman.

Perry raises his thumb in agreement as Roman laughs.

"And look who's up!" Said Roman, looking at Plutia. "Didn't expect to see you again."

"Where's Bryce!?" Asked Plutia in anger.

"Oh you'll see him soon…"

Roman walks over to Ruby and aims Melodic Cudgel at her

"But seriously. How'd you two find this place, Red?" Asked Roman.

Ruby growls and then uses her Semblance to escape Roman and start running for an exit. Roman then gets up smiling, spins Melodic Cudgel in his hands and aims the handle at Ruby. He then fires the handle, which doubles as a grappling hook, at Ruby, catching her by her hood and allowing Roman to pull her back.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." Said Roman.

A massive explosion sounds, causing Roman to look up.

"Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." Said Roman, motioning to the two girls.

Perry nods and goes off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounds.

"WHAT is going on here?!" Asked Roman in annoyance.

A third explosion sounds and multiple White Fang members come running around the corner, some firing at an unknown enemy. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Tehg, Alex, Nomia, Zwei and Oobleck run around the corner, much to Roman's annoyance. Ruby and Plutia decides to take this moment to try and escape, Ruby jumped on Roman's shoulders, whilst Plutia just ran, they then fleed towards their friends.

"Somebody kill them!" Said Roman in anger.

Roman and the White Fang members around him open fire on Ruby and Plutia, which they dodge and weave between shots.

"Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train." Said Roman to one of the nearby grunts.

"But we're not finished!" Said the same grunt.

Roman pins the White Fang member up against the wall with Melodic Cudgel.

"Do it or you're finished!" He said.

Ruby and Plutia continue their escape, but screech to a halt as they realizes they're running towards a group of White Fang members. A huge explosion appears behind the White Fang members, sending them flying and reveling Yang behind them.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaims.

"Are you okay?" Asked Weiss.

"Plutia!" Exclaimed Alex, running up with Guardians Glave.

"Bryce is here… I think he's on the train." Said Plutia.

A speaker system goes off.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Roman's voice echoes across the area.

The train starts moving towards the tunnels.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere." Said Yang.

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Said Ruby.

"You think to call backup and _Juane_ is the first person you try?" Asked Tehg.

Ruby's scroll flashes "Low Signal

"I can't get through!" She said.

"So, what do we do?" Asked Weiss.

"I believe we only have one option…" Said Oobleck.

"We're stopping that train!" Said Ruby.

* * *

"We're moving on ahead!" Said Alex as she, Plutia, Tehg and Nomia head to the near front of the train.

As the team enters the train car, they spot a capsule with a figure inside.

"Bryce…?" Asked Plutia.

Alex walked up to the capsule as Guardians Glave activates, showing a vision.

 _ **FWOOSH - SHING!**_

" _You're right… no one's left for me now…"_

" _Give in to the truth."_

" _I… NO, I won't do this!"_

" _No… No, No, Please Don't NOOOOO-AAGGGHH!"_

" _P-plutia…."_

 _ **FWOOSH - SHING!**_

"Ah!" Said Alex in surprise.

"Alex?"

"Those… Son of a… They tortured him… so much… oh my god…"

Alex was having trouble fully putting her words together.

"Now what?" Asked Tehg,

Tehg pulled out his scroll as he got a text telling him and his team to run to a further back train car.

"Let's Move!" Said Tehg.

"But Bryce!" Said Plutia.

Tehg pulled out his weapon and pried the Capsule open to find no one inside.

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"MOVE!" Alex shouted as they booked it to a further back car.

* * *

"Oh joy…" Said Tehg as Team RWBY and Team BAPT were surrounded by Grimm and were apart from the other Team.

The fight began, Alex destroyed multiple of the creatures before seeing a drop ship over top of the area.

"What the…"

A… thing in a suit of armour… or at least that's what it looked like. The armour had a flesh look to it, mixed in with looking like a grimm. (Search Alex Mercer Armour)

The creature took a step and fell out of the dropship, music beginning to play.

 **(Play Falling Towards The Sky - Jeff Williams)**

The creature fell before impacting with the ground, letting up a cloud of dust around him.

Team BAPT pulled out their weapons as the creature stood up, they stared at Plutia before rushing at them.

They threw a punch, their fist connecting with Nomia's gauntlet.

"Now!" Said Tehg, striking with his Rapier, sending the creature back a bit.

The creature stood up and looked at a nearby Ursa. They punched a hole in the bear's chest, their fist grabbing hold of the creature's heart from the creature's back, and crushed it in their hand.

Tendrils went from the creature to the Ursa as the creature started to decompose the bear. Soon the creature started to absorb the grimm. Once he finished, tendrils ran across his body as he looked like he was in pain.

He broke free of the tendrils to show his new… 'Weapon'. His hands had turned into massive claws (Think Alex Mercer Claws), he lunged at tehg, effectively disarming the man.

Alex swung Guardians Glave at him, the sword cutting him deeply. Nomia ran up and punched him in the face.

He staggered to his feet, looking up a single eye could be seen, the creature's left eye had a red pupil and the white's of its eye was charcoal black.

He started running at Nomia before transforming into black pixels and re-emerging, kicking Tehg away from the fight.

"That was Blink!" Said Alex in realization.

"Can I do the thing?" Asked Nomia.

"...Do the thing." Said Alex.

"Okay~" Said Nomia as she activated HDD. Iris Sister emerged soon and launched her whipfist at the creature.

The creature turned to a deathstalker and consumed the beast. His left hand returning to it's normal armoury state, whilst his right arm turned into a whipfist. (Alex Mercer Whip Fist)

They both launched their whip fists at each other, They collided in the middle, as the creature pulled and crushed Nomia's Weapon under his foot.

"Oh Sh*-!" Exclaimed Nomia as she was sent flying into Tehg.

Alex turned to the creature his visor was cracking up even more.

She ran at the creature, striking him every now and then.

She landed a good strike at his helmet. His visor breaking to the point you could see the whole face.

"Oh my god…." Said Alex.

The creature's face was that of Bryce… No… it WAS Bryce.

"Those sons of B*tc-" Alex began before getting launched towards the pile that was Team BAPT.

Bryce turned to see Plutia as she picked up Guardians Glave.

"You'll regret that." Said Plutia, activating HDD.

Iris Heart emerged as the music started changing.

 **(Play Asgore - RichaadEB Metal Cover)**

"Now then… What shall I do to you?" Asked Iris Heart, wielding Bryce's sword.

Bryce just snarled as he started convulsing as tendrils transformed his whipfist into an arm sword. (Do I need to say what to search for at this point? Alex Mercer Blade Power)

They stood opposite each other as the others watched on.

As bergentruckung neared it's end and the real song started, they charged.

Their swords clashed as neither of the two showed any mercy.

"Bryce!" Yelled Iris Heart.

"RAGH!" Was Bryce's reply.

" _ **SWIFT!**_ " Exclaimed Iris Heart, using the Guardians Glave to her advantage.

They continued trading blows for blows, until finally Iris Heart slashed something at the base of Bryce's neck.

"Gah! Ffffff- What the hell… F*CK!" Bryce exclaimed, his sword arm returning to normal.

He looked down to see a neural implant of sorts, bloody and broken.

"The hell is that…" He asked.

Bryce turned to see Iris Heart pointing his sword at him.

"...*SIGH*... What'd I do this time?" He asked.

Iris Heart just glared at him.

Bryce outstretched his hand as the sword flew out of Iris Heart's hands and into his.

Bryce turned to the large number of Grimm before pulling out a SD card.

"Show time." He said

" _ **ACCESS!**_ " He exclaimed, activated his Specialized Defences.

His normal attire returned as he looked at the large amounts of Grimm.

"Bring it!" He shouted, Running into the wave of monsters.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Plutia as she helped Bryce to their Dorm, The rest of their team going to celebrate with the others.

"I'll be fine… Thanks… I… was starting to loose hope." Said Bryce.

Plutia smiled. "It's good. You rest up, I'm going to go see the others."

"No wait!" Bryce suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Asked Plutia.

"D-don't go…" He suddenly said, shaking.

Plutia gave a comforting smile. "Alright…"

The scene changed to that of Ozpin watching the development.

"He seems to be traumatized to an extent." Said Ironwood walking in.

"After what he went through… I'm not surprised." Said Ozpin.

"...Will he be okay?" Asked Ironwood.

"He should be fine. It seems he doesn't like being left alone… what did they do to him?" Ozpin ponders.

"Whatever it is… he isn't human anymore. You saw what he is now. Some… grimm hybrid." Said Ironwood.

"Then we better do our best to make sure he can control it." Said Ozpin.

His gaze returns to that of the couple, Bryce burrowing his head in Plutia's embrace like a scarred child.

"I can only hope it gets better for him."

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Holy SH*T this is the longest chapter I have EVER written its like... 4745 words. And it isn't even the finally… sorta.**

 **I always liked the powers from Prototype and this seemed like a cool way for Bryce to get them. And also replace cool with Dark as F*CK.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to be taking a break from Hunter to work on my other stories.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	17. Chapter 17: Enter paranoia!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here and welcome to another chapter of Hunter.**

 **Last time… you know what happened.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"I'd like to think I'm not." Said Ozpin, taking a sip from his mug.

Ironwood had his hands on the table, his eyes staring at Ozpin.

"Not only do you not give the specimen over to the atlas military, but you're letting it participate in the Vytal tournament!?" Asked Ironwood.

"James, he's not some random criminal that you can go throw in a cell, and wait for the results from your scientists tests. He's just a kid, a kid who now has mutated grimm cells coursing through his body, but a kid none the less." Said Ozpin.

"With all due respect Professor…" Began Goodwitch.

"Glynda, you know as well as I do how capable he is. And trust me… he has something up his sleeve…"

* * *

"So as I was saying about my Father…"

"I would take ANY opportunity to get the hell out of here…" I said.

I was currently stuck in Port's class, and he was telling one of his 'stories'.

"You okay?" Asked Tehg. "You've been… a lot more… tense, since the breach."

"I just… I don't feel right. It's like… I'm scared of myself…" I said.

"Speaking of being scared, what's with you? Whenever you're near Ruby you just sorta… Shrink." Said Alex.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's like what happens when you're getting cornered by Iris Heart." Said Tehg. "Except the fact that YOU are finally showing that stance."

"I just… I'm terrified of her for some reason… and I can't tell why for the life of me…" I said.

"It's okay…" Said Plutia.

"Thanks." I said, calming down at her words.

"And then there's this. Why is it that Plutia is like… your calm button of sorts?" Asked Alex.

"It's just… She keeps me from… freaking out." I said.

"Now then!" We heard Port say. "We have recently discovered a new mutation in certain Grimm. This mutation has made some Grimm… as we call it: 'Infected'."

"This is new…" Said Tehg.

I gulped, my left hand shaking uncontrollably.

"Now then, can I have a volunteer?" Asked Port.

Port's eyes scanned the room before landing on me.

"Bryce! You haven't done something like this in a few weeks! Come on up!" Said Port.

"I don't think this is such a good idea.." I tried to argue.

"We don't have all day Bryce." Said Port.

I made my way to the front of the classroom, in my hands was my sword.

"Let the match… BEGIN!" Shouted Port, raising his weapon.

The cage holding the Infected burst open, in its place stood a Hunter (Prototype). It looked like an Ursa if it was more… bloody.

I raised my sword, trying to compose myself.

The beast lunged at me, at that moment, my instincts took in and I threw my sword at it and backed away in fear.

The creature slowly walked towards me, Port grabbed his weapon just in case.

' _Really? *SIGH* Man you are a mess… Let me take care of the problem._ ' I heard a voice say.

Everything went red for a few seconds before my vision was restored.

In my hand was the beast's still beating heart, my hand having gone through it's chest.

I crushed it, before pushing the thing off me and started taking deep breaths.

"I… what just happened?" I heard Tehg ask.

*RING RING*

"That's it for today class. Enjoy your weekend!" Said Port.

My team walked towards me, Plutia placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm… I'm good." I said.

Teams RWBY and JNPR walked towards us as well.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Weiss.

"You alright." Asked Ruby.

The moment her words left her mouth, I was already curling up into Plutia in defense.

"...What's with him?" Asked Blake.

"He's been like this since the breach." Said Tehg. "We aren't sure what it is."

"Welp, congrats sis! You just scared someone! Great job!" Said Yang, congratulating her sister.

I glared at Yang before Ruby looked at me with sorry eyes…

I tried to escape into the entity that was Plutia… Yeah I don't see myself doing that anytime soon.

"Come on, we got the rest of the weekend before the festival starts up and we got things to do." Said Alex.

"See yah guys!" Said Tehg.

"Bye!" Said Ruby.

I stood up and quickly booked it, running down the hallway. However my run had created cracks in the floor.

I opened my door before pulling the sheets of my bed off and rolling into a ball in the middle of the room.

"Man, I did NOT think it was this bad…" Said Nomia.

The others walked in to see my figure covered in blankets in the fetal position.

"*SIGH* I'll go get the mountain dew…" Said Alex.

* * *

"See! He doesn't even know what he's doing!" Said Ironwood.

"I think he knows full well of what he's doing." Said Ozpin.

Ironwood leaned in and glared at Ozpin.

"Ozpin, if you fail to realize how much of a threat that he is-"

"I know full well how much of a threat he is. But again, he's still human." Said Ozpin, standing up.

"And I wouldn't let some cruel punishment like that befall someone in his predicament." Said Ozpin.

Ironwood sighed, turning around to walk to the elevator.

"Thanks for the chat." Said Ozpin.

The elevator doors closed and Ozpin took a seat down.

"...He's ready… I have my utmost faith in him." Said Ozpin, the response sounding like he was speaking to someone new.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

"*EXHALE* ...You got this Bryce… you got this…" I said to myself, looking at myself in the mirror.

I turned around and grabbed a green metal suitcase that was left near me. I grabbed my sword from the side of my desk and slung it over my back.

I blinked away from the dorm and into the arena.

"Sorry I'm late… had something to take care of." I said, looking at my teammates.

"No worries, good thing is you're still here." Said Tehg.

"Yeah, we don't need to use Nomia for this one." Said Alex.

"Speaking off, she's with Team RWBY watching the fight." Said Tehg.

I looked to my right to see what was just described.

I took a deep breath.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." I said.

It was at this point a VERY interesting team walked in our direction.

"Alright let's do… this…" The guy I assume was their leader began. "...Bryce?"

"G1?" I asked.

"For team purposes it's Steven, but yeah." He said.

I looked at his team, It consisted of Steven, Johnny, Storm, and Tamazaki.

"How the hell does your team name fit?" Tehg asked.

"It doesn't." Said Johnny.

"Our headmaster gave up and assigned us one that we voted on." Said Storm.

"I see… and that is?" Asked Alex.

The intercom activated and Port's voice rang out across the stadium.

" _The fight between team BAPT and Team DMC5 Will now begin!"_

* * *

 **But I guess i'll have to leave this for… NEXT TIME on TFS plays- wait, wrong series.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'm out of my hiatus. May still be a bit before another update, but It'll be more frequent.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	18. Chapter 18: Enter the Tournament!

**(Author's Note)**

 **What is up my good readers! 0n3dgeGaming here, and welcome to another chapter of ReBirth: Hunter**!

 **It will now be at this point that some… plot points from ReBirth: Guardians come into play… The plot points from the newer chapters (IE: Chapter 15 onwards)**

 **SO! Without holding onto the mess of ideas this chapter will end up being, let's begin.**

* * *

The arena around us started to shift into it's respective battle ground, the two areas where our team's home field would be gaining different terrain and other things.

On our side, we gained an industrial area, kind of like that of what mountain glenn was like now.

As for Team DMC5, their side of the playing field ended up as a fiery landscape, in retrospect, it kinda looked like what we depict as hell.

"Well then… I feel right at home." Said G1, smirking as he unlatched the holsters for his guns 'Fame and Infamy'.

"I wish I could say the same…" I said, drawing Guardians Glave.

I turned to my team.

"Alex, support us with covering fire and health and shield boosts, your sleep darts won't do us any good against G1. Tehg, you take care of Tamazaki and Storm, you should be able to take them both if you know what you're doing. And remember to rewind only when your aura gets into the yellow." I said. "Plutia, take care of Johnny, transform if you have to, but keep the pressure on him. Then take him out with your berserk phase."

The rest of my team looked at me before Alex spoke out.

"As much as the plan works… I'm not Ana, and you've been playing too much Overwatch." Said Alex.

"And since when could I rewind time?!" Asked Tehg.

"Sorry, my mistake. I was confused by your accent. It sounds british." I said.

"I don't have an accent!" Said Tehg.

"You don't but your main story's Author does." I said.

"So are we going to do this or…?" Asked Johnny.

I turned around.

"Alex, keep Tehg protected, provide covering fire when necessary. Tehg, use your rapier. Try to get Tamazaki and Storm out of the fight as quickly as possible. Plutia… same as before." I said, activating my sword, giving everyone a damage boost, a shield, and a speed boost. "I got Hellspawn over there."

"Got it!" Was my team's response, as they raced off to their respective locations.

I started walking to the centre, sheathing my sword on my back again. G1 turning around from his teams pow-wow and also walking forwards.

We stopped at the centre, a foot or two apart. I was slightly shorter than G1 by 3 inches, which still made me resort to looking up at him, if only slightly.

"So… you ready?" He asked me.

"...Bring it." I said.

The stadiums buzzer rang out, signaling we could begin.

 **(Play Drowning - Natewantstobattle)**

A shockwave of energy rippled across the arena, the shields around the soon to be devastated battleground were covered in dust for a few seconds before being cleared to show the image of me and G1 still… standing there.

Tamazaki and Storm were trading blows with Tehg, who was having slight trouble keeping up with the two opponents.

Johnny and Plutia were going at it hard. Both unnervingly into it.

Alex was up on the most stable looking ruined building, holding her DMR in her hand as she kept on covering fire for Tehg.

Me and G1 just stood in the middle of the chaos that was our teammates in heated battle. Our eyes firmly locked onto each other.

 **(With Tehg and Alex)**

Tehg dropped down, avoiding a punch from Tamazaki and swinging his battle axe at Storm.

"Alex I could use some help now!" Shouted Tehg.

" _I know I know!"_ Alex responded over their earpieces. _"Also, please try not to yell, we do have earpieces for a reason you know."_

"Don't care, need a power boost!" He said, flipping over Storm's attack.

Alex smirked, pulling the bolt on the side of her rifle back, before loading a special bullet through the top of the rifle. She then pushed the bolt forward, loading the projectile.

"I got ya…" She said, aiming at Tehg, before firing the projectile at Tehg.

Tehg felt the bullet pierce his back, before feeling a boost in speed occur.

"This just got fun." Said Tehg, before transforming his battle axe into his rapier.

 **(With Plutia)**

Plutia ducked under one of Johnny's swings, rolling to the side before swinging her plushie at Johnny.

The impact of the doll sent Johnny back a fair bit.

"What the hell is that plush made out of!?" He exclaimed.

Plutia just smiled.

"I have no idea…" She responded slowly.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Me and G1 just stood there, staring at each other.

"...So who do you think-?"

G1 was interrupted due to the intercom speaker informing us of things.

' _Alex and Storm has been eliminated!'_

"...Them?" I asked, shrugging.

 **(With Tehg)**

Tehg grabbed Tamazaki's punch, before delivering one of his own. Tamazaki skidded to a stop before looking behind him to see a crater filled with lava.

"Eugh…" Was what Tamazaki responded to this new information.

Tehg ran at Tamazaki, thrusting his rapier at the APL.

Tamazaki swatted the weapon away before kicking Tehg away.

" **START!** " Shouted Tamazaki.

A column of light surrounded him as he was soon in his APL form.

"Just my luck…" Said Tehg, before getting ready again.

 **(With Plutia)**

"*SIGH*... I'm getting bored of this." Said Plutia.

"Same… wanna go all out?" Asked Johnny.

"Can I? Yay!"

A column of light surrounded Plutia before Iris Heart emerged, her weapon changing into her whip-sword thing.

"You need to be taught a lesson!" She shouted, swinging her sword.

Johnny smirked.

"Bring it." He said, before powering up and going super saiyan.

Off in the bleachers you could hear Yang yell 'That's my thing!'.

* * *

"So… am I the only one confused about the transformations?" Asked Weiss looking at the battle in front of her.

"I don't think you are… but I'm pretty sure we don't care right now." Said Yang.

* * *

Tehg slashed at Tamazaki, continuing his assault.

Tamazaki knocked Tehg back, however during so he was also knocked back.

They kept up a defensive position, circling around each other.

" _ **Honors Edge!**_ " Shouted Tehg, his sword being engulfed by flames and a torrent of water.

" _ **Rising Fury!**_ " Shouted Tamazaki, rushing Tehg.

The two exchanged blows, before their last attack sent both a fair distance apart, a buzzer going off showing they had both depleted their aura.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Welp, Tamazaki and Tehg are out." I said, pulling out my scroll.

"...This is boring." Said G1.

 **(With Iris Heart)**

Iris Heart slashed at Johnny, her sword detaching into a whip as the weapon tied around johnny.

Johnny forced himself out of the hold he was in and looked at Iris Heart.

Johnny then pulled out the famed 'Canadia Hammer', which looked like a canadian themed version of Nora's hammer.

Johnny swung his hammer at Iris Heart, electricity ran through it as it impacted anything.

Iris Heart smirked before grabbing onto Johnny and flew into the shielding around the arena.

* * *

 _'Plutia and Johnny have been eliminated.'_

It was at this moment that another cloud of dust hit the shields around the arena. When it cleared all could be seen was a flat landscape.

In the centre was me and G1, our swords collided and sparks ready to fly.

 **(Change Music: Hell to pay - Miracle of sound)**

We exchanged blows, our eyes locked firmly on each other the entire time.

I ducked under one of G1's slashes, before hitting him on the head with my sword. He just looked at me with some 'are you kidding me?' eyes.

"...Imma back away slowly now…" I said, walking backwards.

G1 rushed me, Rebellion clashing with my sword.

I pulled out my magnum, firing a few shots into his skull.

He brushed them off before knocking me back.

I get up just in time to see G1 jump over me, firing Fame and Infamy mid flip.

I respond with some shots of my own, before pulling out Guardians Glave and upping my speed.

I dodge one of his attacks, responding to the act with one of my own.

" _ **Blinking Decapitation!**_ " I shouted, blinking under G1 and using the ground to push me into the air, swinging my sword at his neck.

I fly away from him, my attack being dodged easily.

"You know… I wasn't sure what to expect." said G1, smirking.

I stood up, before pulling a combat knife from its sheath on my left shoulder.

I turned around, jabbing at G1 with the knife. He just seems to brush it off as he tries to hit me with his weapon.

I blink behind him before throwing my knife at his head. He just turns around and stares at me, the knife stopping mere inches in front of him, suspended in the air.

"...Since when could you do that…?" I asked, dropping my guard.

"I dunno." he said, before I felt a strong headache and ended up flying forwards towards G1, who responded with a kick to the face.

I fell to the ground, my face hurting more than it should. I shakily stood up, before slowing time as I felt the headache kick in.

I saw G1 look at me for a sec, before smirking and running at me.

I cracked my neck, running at him as well.

Our swords clashed together, sparks flying off our blades.

"Nice trick, but quicksilver won't help you anymore." I said, kicking G1 away.

Time returned to normal as I continued my assault, my speed boost running out.

"Jackpot." said G1, disappearing before a vision occurred showing his next move.

I blocked his attack, my sword being held in a backhanded way.

I flipped my weapon into the air, before grabbing it and swinging it at G1's face.

He took the hit, before knocking my sword a ways away.

G1 smirked before activating his Devil Trigger.

" **Bring it pal.** " He said, taunting me.

' _ **Let's give him a warm welcome.**_ _'_ a voice in my head spoke, I nodded before my arms broke down into tendrils and Transformed into Claws.

G1 stared at me. " **Well that's new…** "

I growled, lunging at the Nephilim.

I swung my claws at him, mainly hitting the open air.

He jumped back, unloading a clip from Fame and Infamy in my general direction.

...did I mention those guns have a bottomless clip?

The tendrils that was currently my left arm reformed into a shield, blocking the oncoming fire.

G1 stopped firing at me, before pulling out Rebellion and running at me.

My right arm reformed into a giant blade, I swatted away Rebellion with my shield and swung at him with the blade.

The attack sent G1 back a bit, he stood up and gripped Rebellion.

My arms reformed, I pulled out my M6 and continued my assault.

G1 sliced the bullets in half before they made contact, the shells hitting the floor.

I put away the M6 before pressing a button on my coat, a strap holding capsules connected around my chest.

" **And what might that be for?** " Asked G1.

"This." I responded, before pulling something out from off camera.

" **...How did you…?** "

"Magic satchel." I said.

I grasped onto the large grip of the gun, my left hand holding onto the bottom of the weapon.

" **You DO realize what that is, right?** " Asked G1 in shock. " **Where did you even get that!?** "

"...A friend." I said, before the top of the gun opened and I tossed one of the capsules in, the gun starting to glow a sickly green.

Energy started to form at the front of the gun, I aimed at G1, his face one of worry.

"G1… Meet the BFG." I said, pulling the trigger.

The condensed ball of energy launched out the gun. G1 quickly swapped his weapon for a katana known as Yamato.

G1 slashed the open air, a portal to a fiery hellscape which I can say for sure looked like the hell from DOOM opened up.

The shot entered the rift, the full might of the weapon obliterating the demons running for the opening.

The rift closed, G1 looking tired.

The BFG transformed into a sword and a shield, I swung them at G1 in rapid succession.

As my last attack landed, a buzzer rang out signaling that G1 had entered the red.

' _Steven aura has entered the red! This means that the winners today are Team BAPT!'_ I heard Port's voice over the speakers. I dropped my weapons in relief as I fell onto my back.

"...I'm done for today." I said, closing my eyes.

 **(Stop Music)**

* * *

"That was great guys!" Said Ruby.

"Thanks! That… that was a lot more challenging than I thought it was going to be." Responded Alex, scratching the back of her head.

"Where's Bryce?" Asked Yang.

"He's resting in his room." Said Plutia.

"Alright, because I have a few questions for you guys!" Said Weiss.

"It's about the transformations isn't it?" Asked someone to our right.

"Tamazaki!" Said Tehg. "When did you get here?"

"I think you mean we?" Said Johnny, walking in with Storm.

"...You guys were great out there!" Said Pyrrha.

"Thanks, though I think you all are curious about our.. Transformations." Said Storm.

"Yeah, I'd also like to ask about your weapon!" Nora pointed at Johnny.

"I'd think Ruby would be the one to ask about that first, but surprisingly it's Nora of all people…" Said Tehg.

"This is my trusty Canadia Hammer!" Said Johnny, boasting.

"Ooh…" Both Nora and Ruby said in awe.

"There you go." Said Alex.

"I don't really think Boasting is something you do, Johnny." Said Storm.

"Whatever man, that was a good battle though." Said Johnny, putting away the Canadia Hammer.

"Speaking of… where's Steven?" Asked Jaune.

"G1's currently with Bryce, they're having a conversation about things." Said Tamazaki.

"Let's give them a visit!" Said Yang.

"OH! Right, Ruby put these on." Said Johnny.

"Why?" Asked the girl as she was handed a pair of sunglasses that looked similarly like a pair that a certain team leader wears… I have the weirdest craving for coffee… that's weird.

"G1 wanted to see if this works." Said Johnny.

"Alright…" Said the girl in uncertainty.

"To the Dorms!" Shouted Johnny, running off.

"...What's with him?" Asked Blake.

* * *

"So say this again, you got all… prototype-y after being tortured by Cinder and the White Fang?" Asked G1.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it. I don't want to deal with my version of Nam flashbacks." I said, looking down at my cup of Coffee.

"Still though-" Started G1.

"*BLEH* I forgot I hated coffee…" I said, spitting a mouthful of coffee back into the mug from whence it came.

"Anyways, after the whole… adventure you and me had that one time went down-" Began G1, before being interrupted again.

"We're back!" I heard Plutia shout out.

"Hi…" I responded, yawning afterwards.

"I thought talking tired was Plutia's thing?" Asked Tamazaki.

"Oh hey guys." Said G1. "Johnny, did you do what I asked?"

"Ye." He responded.

It was at this moment Teams RWBY and JNPR walked in, I tensed up at the thought of Ruby before… raising an eyebrow at the sight in front of me.

"So… can I ask why you guy stole Coco's shades?" I asked. "And why RUBY is wearing them."

"We didn't steal them!" Said Johnny. "G1 did."

I turned a glance at the man in red. G1 was currently opening a flask and started to chug the contents.

"Whatever…" I sighed. "So, what are you all doing here?"

"Well, we came to congratulate you guys!" Said Ruby.

"...Tehg, I think I'm crazy." I said.

"Why's that?"

"Because she's a lot less… unnerving than normal." I said, walking in front of her.

I stood in front of the girl, my 6'1 inches towering over her 5'2 inches.

Johnny looked at our staring contest, before lifting the shades off of Ruby.

I quickly blinked behind a chair, peaking out.

Johnny placed the shades back down, my form slowly stepping out of my hiding place.

Johnny then proceeded to lift them up again, a troll face etched into his features.

"Can you stop!?" I exclaimed, Watching as Ruby just placed the shades back on.

"So… that's weird." said Yang.

"Tell me about it." said Nomia.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. leave a Review if you wish, it helps me better my writing, and I'll see you all, next time.**

 **Alt+F4**


End file.
